


As We Stumble Along

by TheaterTherapy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Almost Arranged Marriage, Angst, BAMF!Tony, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Scenes, First Kiss, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, Love, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Odin's A+ Parenting, Sexual Tension, Smut, avenger!loki, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterTherapy/pseuds/TheaterTherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*ON HIATUS*</p><p>Two gods, a genius billionaire, a couple of skilled assassins, a man in spandex shorts, and a green rage monster. What more do you need for an evening's entertainment? </p><p>Or, how a basic S.H.I.E.L.D. mission that should have been easy takes a turn for the worst, or the best, depending on which way you look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's A Reason No One Goes Into Haunted Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has left Kudos and kind comments on the piece, they warm my heart. You guys are amazing! :) 
> 
> Second, as you can see, I have switched the story to hiatus, and I'm really sorry, but please let me explain! At the beginning, I was very excited to write the piece, but as time went on, I lost direction in where I wanted to take it, which made writing hard. Over the year, I found myself in different fandoms and kind of lost interest in Avengers. Don't get me wrong, the fandom will always have a special place in my heart, I just needed a break, I feel like. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, and what not.
> 
> Third, the hiatus won't last forever. I am going to review the story and try to resume posting chapters. I feel like I have grown as an author in my absence, and I hope it will show.
> 
> I'd like to thank you all for your patience and understanding. :)
> 
> Love you! <3

Location: Abandoned Mansion, Virginia, Exact Location: Classified.

 

    Floorboards creaked ominously under the weight of the Iron Man's boots. One false step and Tony could go careening through the splintered wood to the bottom floor. Not fond of the idea of becoming a metal pile of parts, the engineer took his steps carefully.

 

The windows were caked in dust and mold, swallowing up any light that persevered to shine through the cracked windows. Tony was forced to turn on the night vision in the HUD, trying to get his bearings. The brunette looked around from his position at the front door. Well, there wasn't much to see. He could see a large staircase in front of him, leading up to the second floor. The wood looked unstable, like one wrong step would break the staircase. Looking to his left and right, Tony could make out dark rooms branching out, with lonely looking furniture adoring it.

 

'Well, I have to start somewhere....The staircase or side rooms?...Maybe I could flip a coin?'  Tony ruefully thought to himself.

 

Taking one last look at the side rooms, the engineer turned his attention back to the staircase. Taking his time, Tony sauntered over to the staircase. In all honesty, he wasn't all that scared. Dark rooms, unexplained noises, supposedly haunted...whatever. Tony could pull on his big boy pants and get this done. And why is he here, exactly?

 

Fucking Amora.

 

S.H.I.E.L.D. had picked up an energy signal somewhere in Virginia, and had traced it to the middle of bumfuck nowhere, which is exactly where Tony is right now. By himself. Alone. In a scary house. Not that he would admit it.

 

The Avengers were scattered, more or less. Cap, Natasha, and Clint were on some S.H.I.E.L.D. mission, Bruce was in some third world country healing people, and Thor was down in New Mexico with Jane Foster. So, yes, scattered. Being the only Avenger somewhat close and not busy, (apparently drunk science in the lab didn't count as busy) Tony had been volunteered to take a look.

 

Which brings him to where he is now, staring up at a creepy looking staircase, debating whether he should just tell Fury to go fuck himself and go back to the New York penthouse and fall asleep to crappy reality television. But if he turned tail and took off within the first five minutes of being in the house, he would never hear the end of it from Clint. Sighing heavily, Tony gathered his wits and started making his way up the stairs.

 

With each step the engineer took, he could hear distant cracking in the distance. The farther he went, the more the darkness consumed his metal clad form. Flecks of dust were dancing in front of the HUD. It was almost too eerily silent for such a large home. He was focusing on the little dusk spec to the right of his eyes when he thought he saw a figure....

 

BANG!

 

Tony let out a  very manly  yell. He spun around, the stairs groaning under his weight. The front door to the mansion had slammed shut unexpectedly.

 

'Okay, weird. Had there been wind before? Was it the wind? Yeah, definitely the wind...'

 

The HUD began to flicker, the night vision setting fading in and out. A shiver ran down the brunette's spine. Slowly turning around, Tony looked toward the top of the stairs. The arc reactor did little to illuminate the thick blanket of darkness. Just when Tony was about to look away, he saw a shadow move from the corner of his eye.

 

''Hey! You! Freaky ghost thing!" The Iron Man shouted as he bolted up the stairs, following the shadowed being. The ceilings were too low to be able to fly without hitting something, so the billionaire would be condemned to running in the suit. Believe it or not, running in a metal suit isn't all that's cracked up to be.

 

"Hey! Stop!" Tony yelled. No matter how much he shouted and yelled, the shadow would disappear around a corner or dark hallway. Against better judgement, Tony followed the shadow deeper and deeper into the mansion. No matter how fast he moved, he just couldn't catch the damn...whatever the hell it was. He felt like he was being led down a maze of hallways and doors, each as indistinguishable as the last.

 

'Fuck this.'  Tony thought to himself. The suit was starting to chafe him the wrong way, and he was just going to get himself lost in this seemingly endless mansion.

 

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony growled.

 

"At your service, sir."  The A.I. responded dutifully.

 

"Activate the thrusters, would ya'?"

 

"With pleasure, sir."

 

Tony could feel the power flow through to his hands, and he took off after the shadowed creature. He could see it coming, he was so close to catching this shadow. All he had to do was reach out and... It disappeared... Tony didn't have time to think about his failure though, because he was coming up fast with a wall. With a thunderous crash, Tony went through the wall, dust and debris clouding the air. The billionaire laid on the ground in shock.

 

"Ow."

 

'What has my life become? Chasing shadows for Christ's sake.'  He thought angrily. Tony lifted the face mask up, coughing. He waved an armoured hand in front of his face, trying to clear some of the dust away. Slowly sitting up, Tony looked around the dark room. He could see little, even with the light from the suit. The engineer slowly got to his feet, when a blood curdling scream rang out through the mansion.

 

'It sounds like a little kid!'  Tony thought, scampering to his feet.  'Would some kid have wandered in here and gotten trapped?'  Tony though rapidly. Another scream rang through the air, motivating Tony further to finding the young child. The brunette rang out the door, searching for any sign of someone in trouble. Racing down the darkened hallway, Tony couldn't see three feet in front of him. Snapping his face plate back down, Tony looked around, but there was nothing but dark and dust. By now, Tony was at the top of the stairs, looking over. There was no one here.

 

'But...how?'  If there was one thing Tony hated, it was not knowing. The scream rang out again, but somewhere below Tony's feet.

 

"The basement!...Oh, God." Tony muttered. Tony took a deep breath and jumped off the ledge, activating the thrusters and landing in the classic Iron Man pose. Tony stood up and turned himself toward where he thought the basement might be.

 

"J.A.R.V.I.S, any ideas?" Tony asked idly.

 

"Taking into account the room layout and structure, the probability of where the basement would be pass the staircase and to the left."  The A.I. replied smartly.

 

"Thanks, Jay. What would I do without you?"

 

"Let us not think too hard on that thought, sir."  The A.I. snarked back.

 

Tony chuckled, and started heading to where J.A.R.V.I.S had directed him. The genius popped his faceplate back into place, the HUD glowing brightly in front of his eyes. There wasn't much to see, though. Rotting stairs going up into a dark abyss, molded walls, clumps of fabric that could have passed for furniture years ago. Tony felt more secure knowing he had J.A.R.V.I.S to talk to. It helped keep his thoughts from spinning out of control.

 

The engineer reached the basement door, exactly where J.A.R.V.I.S said it would be.  'Good ol' J.A.R.V.I.S.'  The door was aged, but sturdy, not that that would be a problem. Tony tried to door handle, but he put too much strength into it. The whole lock mechanism gave a sorrowful whale before breaking off the door completely.

 

"Well, shit." Tony muttered, looking down at the door handle. Forgoing the lock, Tony reached for both sides of the door and pulled. The door came off its hinges, aged wood cracking before falling to the ground. The brunette placed the door to the side. Glancing down the stairs, Tony could only see a black abyss ahead...and he had to walk into it. Sighing, Tony turned on an emergency light he had built into his suit. A little compartment in the right shoulder rose to reveal a small light, fighting back the darkness. The engineer took his time down the stairs, pausing every time a stair would give a warning creek. Finally, Iron Man had made it to the bottom of the stairs. Tony took about five steps into the basement before looking around. He wasn't sure what he was expecting.  'Canned organs, blood splattered walls, maybe a collection of knives? A Hannibal type of thing. No? '

 

Tony looked around. He was met with a stockpile of junk. Old suitcases, insect infested furniture, moth-bitten photo albums, rotting wood.  'S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't pay me enough for this.'  Suddenly, a pile of junk came tumbling to the ground, scaring Tony. The genius whipped around, looking for the source of the sound, but there was nothing to see but a pile of junk scattered on the stained floor.

 

'Okay...weird, but nothing Tony Stark can't handle....'  Tony thought quickly. He was not getting scared by a little sound, he wasn't!

 

"Sir, there ar- strange energy readin- coming fr-..."  J.A.R.V.I.S started to say, but stuttered into static. The HUD was acting up as well, static crackling across the screen.

 

"J.A.R.V.I.S? Bud? What's going on?" Tony asked, staring wildly around the HUD.

 

"Si-, the-e se- t- b---- int---..."  J.A.R.V.I.S began, before going silent.

 

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony hesitantly asked. There was no reply. The HUD cracked, before going dark. The emergency light on Tony's armored shoulder flickered, before fading out, leaving the Iron Man in complete darkness.

 

"....J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony's voice shook as he spoke. The HUD flooded with dull light, the basic functions of the suit coming back to life. The arc reactor didn't cut through the dark, so Tony could see about three feet in front of him. A litany of  'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,'  was running though his head.

In that terrifying moment, everything was silent. The engineer could hear the the house creaking, as if the house were alive. Everything was swaddled in darkness, not even shadows could break through the thick darkness that seemed to encase the house.

 

"...J.A.R.V.-"  BANG!

 

Tony felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He spun around just in time to see a body fall through the basement ceiling, landing with a dull thud on the stained cement. The hole in the ceiling gave enough light to illuminate the broken space below. The body wasn't moving...

 

'What the hell was that?!'

 

Tony gasped, trying to keep his breathing quiet. This was not good, this was very not good! Maybe the house  was haunted, and it was time for Tony to leave, and, like, quickly. Yeah, Tony could work with that. Only there was one problem. The body was in front of his way to the door.  'Crap.'

Well, he could always blast through the house, but it would be a pain in the ass to explain to S.H.I.E.L.D why he had to blast a hole through three stories to escape. Would they believe a ghost story? Well, looks like Tony would be doing this the old fashioned way.

 

As quietly as one could in a metal suit, Tony tried to sneak around the supposedly dead body. The brunette was about 5 feet from the body when he recognized a familiar pair a horns illuminated in the dull light. Tony stopped dead in his tracks, openly staring now. Looking closer, the billionaire could see the slow rise and fall of the man's chest, and the minute moving of his fingers.

 

'No. No, it couldn't be...'

 

Slowly, the being pulled it's legs up under him with a grunt, and slowly started to rise. The being rose from the dust and grime of the floor, stretching to it's full height. Which was, yeah, pretty tall. Light shined down on the being, highlighting a pair of horns, heavy cape, shining gold armor, and two strikingly green eyes.

 

'Oh, God....literally.'

 

Loki.

 


	2. Near Death Experiences With The God of Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if trying to save himself was hard enough, now he has to walk out for an angry Asgardian.

Chapter 2

 

    'Loki? Loki! What the hell is he doing here?! God, please be a cosplayer....'  Tony prayed to any deity that would turn an ear his way. Not that Tony Stark was particularly lucky.

Dumbstruck, Tony just stared at the would-be conqueror. It was weird that he would be all the way out here in goddamned Virginia of all places.

 

After the events of New York, Loki had been taken back to Asgard, where the Avengers assumed he would be punished for his crimes against Earth. That didn't seem to be the case, though, according to Thor. From what the thunderer said, Loki had been given intense therapy. Apparently, Loki had been under the influence of the Tesseract, much like Clint had been. Asgard had also been very gracious with making reparations for Manhattan. They had sent down workers with magic to help rebuild New York, as well as paying recompense to the families who had lost love ones in the battle. Overall, Tony would say everything was atoned for.

 

The god moved forward, out of the light, cloaking his face in darkness. Tony took a step back, not to fond of being close to the god.

 

"Stark?" The god asked, confusion clear in his voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

 

"House hunting. I  love  a good fixer upper. The floor boards could be sturdier, though." Tony snarked back before his brain could catch up to his mouth. Loki growled, taking a menacing step toward the billionaire.

 

"You should not be here, Man of Iron. I would have business with the Enchantress." Loki growled softly, taking another step toward Tony. The god was now in front of Tony, staring down his nose at the engineer. Not one to be outdone, Tony took a step toward Loki, and even raised his faceplate up. With the added height of the suit, Tony was at eye level with the god.

 

"Well, Reindeer Games, I guess we'll just have to share then, won't we? S.H.I.E.L.D sent me here to track Amora, and Barton won't let it go if I chicken out." Tony replied, meeting Loki's green gaze. Loki scowled, showing sharp, white teeth.

 

"I am a god, I do not share with the likes of you." Loki said, scowl deepening. He was in Tony's personal space now. Not that Tony noticed, he was getting too into the argument.

 

"What, didn't your parents ever teach you that sharing is caring. Oh, wait." Tony snarked back. Okay, so maybe Tony was still a bit sore about being thrown out a window. Loki's face went from hurt to impassive that Tony almost didn't catch it in the bad lighting. ' Yup, definitely going to die.'

 

"Sore spot?" Tony asked, faux concern lacing his voice. Loki actually growled this time, taking the last step toward the billionaire. Tony could actually feel the other's cool breath on his face.

 

"Do you wish to experience the wrath of a god, Stark? Believe you me, it will be the last thing you will ever experience." Loki replied, not bothering to hide his ire.

 

"Sorry, Snowflake, you're not my type, but you'll find someone. I can't help being this charming." Tony replied, his grin more of a baring of teeth than anything. Loki gave a scoff, before looking at the engineer with a look of mischief in his eyes.

 

"Did the Potts woman find you charming, Stark? Oh, wait, maybe not charming enough. She left you broken hearted, didn't she?" Loki shot back, quick as ever. Tony gasped. How did he know about that?! After the invasion Pepper had resolutely sat Tony down and told him that she couldn't deal with his self-destructive behavior. She couldn't watch battle after battle and watch Tony destroy himself. It was just too painful. They had agreed that they work better as friends. Tony had been heart broken, but he had to agree that she was right. And if he drank himself into oblivion that night, that was no one's business. It had been rocky and awkward at first, but Tony and Pepper had gotten into the swing of things after that. They did function better as best friends. That was none of Loki's business, though!

 

"Sore spot?" Loki replied sweetly. The engineer bared his teeth and put himself even more into Loki's face.

 

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Tony shouted.

 

"Have I hit a nerve, Stark?" Loki spoke. That did it for Tony. So what if Loki was a so called 'god?' Tony shoved his hands into Loki's chest and pushed Loki out to about an arm's distance away.

 

"Sorry, but psychopaths have to stand at least arm's distance away!" Tony shouted cheerily. It was a weak gibe, but he was having no tolerance for Loki's bullshit. Loki's faced contorted with rage, and was just about to lunge for Tony when the mansion gave a shuddering groan. While Tony was distracted with looking around, the god took the moment of distraction as his time to strike. Loki took off like a shot and pinned Tony to the ground. As quick as ever, a sharp knife was placed against Tony's exposed cheek. The god's smile turned murderous.

 

"J.A.R.V.I.S?!" Tony shouted, taking hold of Loki's wrists and pulling. He was able to pull the blade away from his face, but not by much. The A.I. didn't answer. Tony was on his own until he could manually restart the suit. The billionaire kicked his feet out from under the raven haired man and kicked him off. Loki was kicked into a cluster of old boxes, giving Tony enough time to jump to his feet and start running up the stairs. He just needed enough time to restart the suit. Tony glanced back to see Loki look up at him, eyes blazing. To buy time, Tony fired his hand gauntlets at the god, temporarily immobilizing him.

 

Tony had made a failsafe in case something like this would happen. (i.e. No J.A.R.V.I.S) The engineer would still be able to fly and file his hand gauntlets, but the bigger guns would be a hassle without Jay. The engineer made it through the basement door and to the main room. Firing up his repulsors, Tony shot up to the top floor with little grace. Landing with a thud, Tony ran to an empty room. The empty room contained a small bed and a window with moth bitten curtains. Heavy beams supported the rooms ceiling.

 

The engineer flipped his visor down, taking in the readings that were displayed in the HUD. It would take about two minutes to manually shut down the suit and restart it. The question was, could Tony survive in a dead suit for two minutes?

 

'Looks like I'm about to find out....'

 

To buy himself some time before Loki could reappear, Tony went to the top of the stairs and set down a small missile he had pulled from his arm gauntlet. He then fired a repulsor blast at it, effectively setting it off. The missile exploded and took out the top part of the stairs. The air grew thick with smoke and debris.

 

'That should hold him for a while. Reindeers can't fly, can they?'

 

The brunette reentered the empty room. Tony entered the code to manually shut down the suit, and everything went dead.

For a few tense moments, everything was deathly silent. The house didn't creak, the shutters didn't bang, and rodents didn't scurry around. Tony waited with baited breath. He felt like prey, just waiting to be picked off by the predator. Or, Loki, in this case.

 

Remaining: 1 Minute, 50 Seconds

 

The fire on the staircase cracked and popped. The smoke was starting to spread.

 

Remaining: 1 Minute, 10 Seconds

 

If Tony focused, he could hear the floorboards creak downstairs.

 

Remaining: 1 Minute, 0 Seconds

 

The smoke from the fire was starting to creak into the room. Tony was thankful his mask kept it out.

 

Remaining: 0 Minutes, 50 Seconds

 

Loki was at the base of the staircase.

 

Remaining: 0 Minutes, 40 Seconds

 

Loki was chuckling. "You think this can stop me from getting to you?" Loki shouted out to Tony. Tony tried not to have a panic attack.

 

Remaining: 0 Minutes, 30 Seconds

 

"You call yourself a warrior, yet you hide like a frightened child!" Loki shouted.

 

Remaining: 0 Minutes, 20 Seconds

 

"Where are you, Man of Iron? You can't hide forever." Loki was close. Too close for comfort.

 

Remaining: 0 Minutes, 10 Seconds

 

The door of the room next door was kicked in. Tony's heart clenched painfully.

 

Remaining: 0 Minutes, 5 Seconds

 

Loki kicked open the right door this time, or in Tony's case, the wrong door.

 

"There you are. You thought you could outrun me?"

 

Remaining: 0 Minutes, 3 Seconds

 

'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.'

 

Remaining: 0 Minutes, 2 Seconds

 

"You're not the only one who knows about loss, Tony Stark."

 

"Systems reactivating, ready for command, sir."

 

Tony had never been so happy to hear the posh British voice. Loki had been raising his sceptre at Tony's chest. Fire was whipping around his leather clad form, making Loki look like some kind of demon from Hell. The fire was eating away at the heavy beams too quickly for comfort. The smoke was suffocating, but it didn't seem to be affecting Loki.

 

Suddenly, a heavy beam gave out from the fire and started to fall toward Loki. It was like watching in slow motion. Loki looked up, smirk falling from his face. Tony didn't know what came over him. He activated his thrusters and shot off after Loki.

 

Everything happened in a blur. Tony remembers catching Loki around his slim waist, and speeding out of the way of the oncoming beam. Loki let out a surprised sound and hooked his hands around Tony's shoulders. Iron Man kept flying down the hall, trying to find a spot that wasn't consumed by fire. The fire was roaring behind them, and getting bigger by the second. Maybe that little missile Tony had set off hadn't been so little after all... Tony set the Asgardian down at the end off the hall, then killed his thrusters and stood next to him.

 

"Why?!" Loki shouted over the fire, pained confusion clearly showing on his face. The billionaire didn't have an answer for that, so he just grabbed Loki's wrist and started running down the hall, further and further into the mansion. Loki's cape whipped around them as they ran, keeping them from feeling the heat as much.

 

The engineer and the Asgardian kept running down the seemingly endless halls, trying to find another set of stairs to go down and escape the mansion. The fire always seemed to be behind them, though.

 

"Dammit! This place is going to burn to the ground before we get out!" Tony shouted over the sound of burning wood and the roaring fire.

 

"What do you suggest we do, avenge it?!" Loki sarcastically shouted back. Tony looked around, trying to come up with an escape plan. The fire was practically on top of them.

 

'Common, think!'  Tony looked around, and spotted a particularly weak section of flooring.

 

"There!" Tony shouted, practically dragging Loki along. The engineer shot two repulsor blasts at the flooring, destroying it, making a decent sized hole. The hole led down to the maids' kitchen. A place that wasn't consumed by flames. Perfect.

 

"Are you mad!" Loki shouted at the brunette, face screwed up in confusion.

 

"Quite possibly!" Tony shouted back. Looking at the Asgardian, he knew Loki wouldn't jump without pressuring him. That took time they didn't have. Tony took deep breath before attempting something he knew would get him killed. Tony grabbed Loki by his upper back and under the knees, hoisting the Asgardian so he was cradled in Tony's arms bridal style.

 

"STARK!" Loki screamed, outraged. Tony resolutely ignored him and jumped through the hole just as the flames claimed the spot they were just standing in. The billionaire activated his foot repulsors and carefully landed on the floor below. Tony quickly put Loki on his feet. Before the Asgardian could yell at him, Tony grabbed his wrist and began running again. Tony's lungs were burning by then. He couldn't see if Loki was much better.

 

Not bothering to be careful anymore, Tony started blowing holes through the walls so that he and Loki could step through. The fire was starting to take over the whole mansion. Tony was actually starting to worry. That was until Loki grabbed his armored bicep and steered him down a small hallway.

 

"This way!" Loki yelled, pulling Tony along with him. Tony resolutely followed. Loki held his sceptre high and blasted a wall to pieces. Loki led him into what looked like a library. Even through the mask, Tony could smell the burning paper and books. Just as Tony was going to suggest another path, the heavy ceiling started to crumble and crack around them.

 

Suddenly, the ceiling came falling down around them. If they were buried under it, they would surely be dead. Tony barely had time to gasp before Loki had taken hold around his waist and Tony felt a squeezing sensation. The engineer squeezed his eyes tightly shut, holding his breath. The heat around him decreased rapidly, and fresh air assaulted his lungs. Tony opened his eyes and raised his visor.

 

Outside. They were outside, looking at the now steadily burning mansion. Outside. Alive...And Loki had his hands firmly around his waist. Wait, what? Tony looked down and....yep... He didn't know he would be getting buddy buddy with a Norse God today.

 

"We're alive... We're alive!" Tony exclaimed, a goofy smile lighting his face.

 

"Indeed." Loki replied, gently removing his hands from Tony.

 

"And...and you saved me. You're...you're supposed to be a bad guy! Like, the big, bad villain! A bad dude...why? Why save me?" Tony babbled. He tried to wrap his head around it, and just let his mouth babble.

 

"I could ask you the same question, now couldn't I?" Loki drawled. Tony's mind raced. Saved Loki? The beam!

 

"Oh! Yeah, I did do that, didn't I?" Tony asked, looking at Loki with a goofy on his face.

 

"I do not need to inflate your already  massive ego." Loki replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

'Oh, he's setting himself up for this one.'

 

"Oh, come on, babe, don't be like that! Besides, that's not the only thing about me that's, aha, massive." The playboy said with a saucy wink. Loki's smile dropped into one of confused disgust. Tony laughed hard, and patted Loki on the back.

 

"Common, sweetcheeks, why don't we get something to eat? I'll buy!" The engineer said cheerily, trying to goad the Asgardian.

 

"Stark-"

 

"Common, a little fat on your bones would do you some good."

 

"I-"

 

"Common. My treat. A little celebration that we weren't burned to death."

 

"...Oh, very well."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Loki made a friend. Thank you for sticking around for the second chapter, you are awesome! Reviews and comments welcome, just be nice. :)


	3. Loki Recieves His Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki collects that drink Tony promised.

 

    The employees at the local McDonalds got quite the shock when Iron Man and the God of Mischief walked into the store. Tony casually walked up to the counter, as if he weren't wearly the bulky suit, and ordered a bit of everything, as if he were discussing the weather. The slack-mouthed employee took the order and rushed off to complete it while the others just stared. One acne-ridden employee even took out his phone and snapped a picture.

 

Tony herded Loki over to a secluded booth, and they sat parallel to each other in the booth. Shortly after, their food arrived. Tony quickly dug in, he was starving! After a day of almost getting crushed by a house, he thinks he deserves some junk food!

 

Loki stared at the food, most likely judging if it was up to his princely standards.

 

"Are you going to stare at it all day, or are you gonna stare at it all day, Mr. Freeze?" Tony said around a mouthful of food. Loki scowled.

 

"I am thinking that there is not much nutritional value in this..." Loki sniffed, "..food."

 

"You got that right, Princess. That's how we do it in America." The engineer replied. Loki hummed in acknowledgement. The two ate in comfortable silence, Tony and Loki both plowing through the food that Tony had bought.

 

"So.." Tony asked after a while. The Asgardian looked up from his food, raising a slim, black eyebrow in acknowledgement. Tony cleared his throat.

 

"Any reason you happened to be prowling around that old shack? Seems kind of like a shitty place for a villain hideout." Tony said.

 

"I am not the villain anymore, Man of Iron. S.H.I.E.L.D officially confirmed it. I have paid my debts to your planet. Or have you sustained a blow to the head?" Loki asked innocently.

 

"You were the Avengers first villain. You don't forget your first." Tony said with a wink, goofy grin plastered on his bearded face. Taking his drink, Tony took a hearty swig of his Coke.

 

"I do not understand your reference, but I feel as though you are inquiring about one's first coitus?" Loki asked, cocking his head to the side. The engineer almost chocked on his drink, and then burst out laughing.

 

"What? You mock me, Man of Iron?" Loki asked incredulously.

 

"No! Just...no. Oh, God. I can't believe you got that reference." Tony said, after he got control of his breathing. The engineer popped a fry into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

 

"I have been on your planet for some time now, it would be do me well to start picking up on how your culture functions." Loki replied, giving the engineer a sideways look.

 

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Tony trailed off. "So, anyway, answer my question!" The billionaire asked excitedly. The Asgardian sighed, as if giving a ' if I must ,' expression.

 

"If it will get you to stop pestering me, then I shall." Loki looked at Tony boredly. Tony made a 'go on' gesture with his hands.

"Do you know of the Enchantress? Amora?" The Asgardian inquired.

 

"Hot, blonde, and insane, yeah. Granted, she's got a nice pair of legs on her." The playboy replied. Loki gave a chuckle, cocking his head a bit.

 

"Yes, that would be her. I would have words with her. She and her barbarian of a bodyguard have gathered my. . .negative attention." The sorcerer's smooth voice replied.

 

"Were you planning on going in there and..." Tony rolled his wrist, gathering his thoughts, "...and doing your mischief-y thing, maybe ruffle some feathers?" Tony asked, grinning.

 

"But of course. You know me too well, Man of Iron." Loki replied, looking up at the engineer through thick, dark lashes.

 

"Tony."

 

"Pardon?"

 

"Call me Tony."

 

"Very well then, Tony." His name sounded like honey on the dark god's voice, and Tony would be lying if he said he didn't like the sound of it. Tony cleared his throat awkwardly, running his metal clad fingers through his thick hair.

 

"You know, Anthony," Tony shot him an annoyed glare, "I never did collect that drink you offered me." The Asgardian gave him a sly smile. "Do not tell me that was an empty offer."

 

"I'm nothing but a man of my word, Dr. Evil." Tony said with a saucy wink. The Asgardian gave a good natured eye roll.

 

"Good. I think I shall collect it now." Loki said, looking to the billionaire expectantly. Tony looked at the god, debating what the god meant.

 

"Like, right now, right now?" The billionaire asked, pointing between them.

 

"Well of course, what better time than after almost dying." Loki said, inspecting a greasing fry before chewing on it delicately.

 

"Hmm, valid point, Reindeer Games." The playboy said.

 

"Loki."

 

"What?"

 

"You wish to be called Tony. I wish to be called Loki." Loki said, looking up with a slight pout. It was ridiculously adorable.

 

"You don't enjoy my specially picked nicknames? I'll have you know I put a lot of thoug-" Loki cut the billionaire off.

 

"Stark!"

 

"What?!" The billionaire shouted playfully. The Asgardian let out an exasperated sigh.

 

"Let's make a deal, shall we?" Tony shrugged.

 

"Feels more like making a deal with the devil, but shoot, what's your deal?" Tony said, looking into the strikingly green eyes.

 

"I'll agree to call you Tony, if you agree to call me Loki. Deal?" The trickster asked, flicking his half eaten fry at the billionaire.

 

"Ah, what the hell, deal!" Tony said, batting the morsel of food away with a smile.

 

"So, the drink,  Tony ?" The god said in an exaggerated voice.

 

"Yes,  Loki , the drink it is."

 

~*~*~

Light flashed chaotically before the brunette's eyes, blinding him by the sheer amount of colors. It felt like Tony was there forever, and at the same time, no time at all. With a mighty jolt, the Iron Man fell to the hard floor.

 

"Ohh...." The genius moaned, blinking away white dots dancing in his eyes.

 

"Do get up, Stark, you are being quite pathetic." A familiar voice rang out through the air.

 

"So many colors...." The billionaire answered weakly.

 

"I suppose. You are being quite mortal right now." Loki replied, a hit of a smile playing in his voice. Tony blinked several times before pulling his legs under him and lifting his head off the floor. Looking around, Tony could see a very familar couch, and TV, and his  very familar bar.

 

"As much as I love to see you on your knees, do ge-"

 

"This is my penthouse!!!" Tony shouted, gracelessly climbing to his metal clad feet. The Asgardian raised a pointed brow, confusion setting on his pale face.

 

"Of course. Were you planning on taking me to a lowly tavern?" Loki asked, disdain clear in his voice. Tony looked around, I decieded that he just couldn't be troubled with arguing with a god tonight.

 

"Fair enough. This way, Rock of Ages." Loki gracefully ignored the nickname and made his way over to the expensive bar.

 

"What's your poison?" The billionaire turned bartender asked.

 

"By poison I assume you mean what I will be having to drink. I do not care, as long as it is not as pathetic as your Midgardian beer.

 

"Picky, sassy Asgardians...." Tony muttered under his breath as he turned around to grab Loki a bottle of vodka.

 

"Would you repeat that, please?" The trickster said in a sing-song voice.

"Here." Tony said, placing the bottle in front of the god with a clunk. The Asgardian raised an eyebrow.

 

"Vodka. Bottoms up! Let's see how many it takes to hang out with a drunk Asgardian! The billionaire raised his metal clad hands in the air, just because he could.

 

"Please, I highly doubt your watered down excuse for alcohol could manage to get me the least bit intoxicated." The trickster openly scoffed.

 

"Hey, don't underestimate us Midgardians. I mean, we did manage to kick your ass in New York..." Tony looked up at the leather clad god through thick lashes, purposely fluttering them. The Jotün rolled his expressive eyes to the ceiling, as if to say,  'Mention that one more time, and no one will find your body.'  This only encouraged the eccentric genius more. He leaned heavily against the shining wood of the bar, gradually leaning closer to the aggravated Asgardian. Loki suddlely moved back, confusion washing over his sharp features.

 

"Common, just give it a chance." The brunette said in a sultry voice, waving the bottle in front of the god. Tony could see the moment the Asgardian gave in, resignation washing over his pretty face.

 

"Fine!" Snatching the bottle from the metal hand, Loki uncapped the expensive alcohol. He gave it an experimental sniff, deciding it was up to his standards, a took a large gulp. The pale man licked his lips, and gave a small nod. Tony took this as the only acknowledgement he would be getting of,  'Thanks, Tony! This very expensive alcohol is pleasing the my pompous, princely standards. You're so generous and handsome.'  Or, maybe it was just Loki deciding it wasn't worth arguing tonight. Tony liked to think it was the former.

 

"So?...." Tony asked, purposely dragging out the word. Loki gave an indifferent shrug, taking a smaller sip from the bottle.

 

"It is alright, for now." Was Loki's cryptic answer. Realizing he would not be getting a straight answer out of the god, Tony decided it was better to let it go. Tony poured a healthy glass of aged scotch for himself, and sat himself behind the bar. The two fell into comfortable silence, just taking in the quiet of the room while it lasted. Tony allowed his mind to wander, thinking back to the very strange day he had. A possibly haunted house, a massive fire, and a pissy Asgardian prince. He was now having a drink with said prince, like normal people. What is his life?

 

Tony turned his attention back to the god, who was steadily making his way through the rather large bottle of vodka. He had a slight pink tinting his cheeks, and his posture seemed more relaxed. As Tony watched, he noticed that Loki would take small sips, before staring off into space, as if Tony's wall had all the answers.

 

Before Tony could stop himself, he asked, "What are you thinking about?"  'Damn, what are you, his 16 year old girlfriend? Maybe he can take you to prom after this.'

 

"My home." Loki replied. Tony's head snapped up. He hadn't been expecting an answer at all, especially one as honest as that. Tony gave a confirming noise, but didn't implore Loki further.

 

"Do you miss it?" Tony asked quietly. Loki looked toward him. In the dim light, Tony could make at the crimson blush that painted Loki's cheeks, and the glazed over look in his eyes.  'He's, oh god, he's drunk.'  Tony looked toward the bottle that was clasped loosely in Loki's hand, and, yep, it was almost empty.  'Midgardians and their weak alcohol, my ass.'  Tony mentally rolled his eyes.

 

"I suppose. It's hard to say, though. It's the only home I have ever known, yet... it doesn't feel like it." Loki said sadly, looking down at his hands. And oh, okay, Tony was not prepared for that. He took a large swig of his scotch, enjoying the way the alcohol burned it's way down his throat. Looking at the heartbroken way Loki was clutching the bottle to his chest, Tony really wanted to pull the Asgardian into his arms and whisper comforting things into his ear.

 

' Wait, what? Let's...just drink until I can forget I thought that. Yeah, great plan!'  Tony took a large gulp of his glass, then set it down with a heavy clunk.

 

'Aw, empty glass.'  Tony thought. He took a deep breath and refilled his drink. Looking back at Loki, he could still see the melancholy way Loki held himself. Steeling himself for retaliation, Tony carefully placed his hand on Loki's bicep. Surprisingly enough, Loki didn't pull away, but leaned into the comforting touch.

 

"Hey, common, Loki...." Tony said. Jesus, he was no good at this. Loki only looked at his with dejected eyes, searching for something in Tony's gaze.

 

"Listen. I can't say I understand, because I don't, but I get where you're coming from. I....Well, okay. When I was little, I lived in this mansion with my parents...My dad was always working, and my mom would always be away at one gala or another. I never really saw them, and when I did, it didn't really feel like a family...."

 

'God, I'm drunk.'

 

"It's only a place I lived, but it wasn't my home. I made a home for myself, though, here. With the Avengers. With all these crazy, unbalanced people. I..I love these people...They're the closest to family I have ever known. Does that make sense?" Tony asked quietly, giving Loki's bicep a gentle squeeze. Loki looked down, breaking their eye contact.

 

"And...and do they love you?" Loki asked, his voice thick with emotion.

 

"Most of the time, yes. Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others." Tony said weakly. Loki suddenly looked up at Tony, urgency in his gaze.

 

"Am I truly so unlovable that I...cannot...-" Loki stuttered before Tony cut him off.

 

"Hey, hey, hey! This isn't a pity party! Common, Lokes..."

 

"Anthony..." The Asgardian said quietly, gently grabbing Tony's biceps over the suit. Tony's eyes widened considerably. The raven haired man was leaning over the bar, and Tony was too shocked to do anything but stand there.

 

"Are we going to make out?" Tony asked, straight faced. Loki kept coming closer, until Tony could feel his cool breath on his faith. Loki reached of expensive alcohol. Loki was a hairs breadth away from his lips now.

 

"Anthony?" Loki whispered, as if saying it louder would break the spell that fell over them.

 

"Yeah?" Tony replied, not daring to move.

 

"You've just been...Loki'd."

 

For a good ten seconds, there was silence.

 

"What?!" Tony shouted, placing his hands on Loki's chest and pushing. Loki lossed his balance and fell off his chair, falling to the floor in a heap of giggles. Tony walked around the bar and picked up the drunken god.

 

"Ehehe, I so got you! You should have seen the look on your face! Ehehe! As if I would kiss you!" Loki giggled, clutching his sides.

 

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Chuckles. I have you know I'm very skilled with my tongue!" Tony flicked his tongue for emphasise. That only caused the Asgardian to laugh harder. Loki's giggles were infectious, and Tony found himself laughing along.

 

Their laughter died down, and Tony found himself staring fondly at the Asgardian. They moved closer to each other, and Tony patted Loki on the back. As if by a magnet, their faces came closer together. Tony stared into those strikingly green eyes, and gave Loki and calming look. Loki moved closer as well, biting his lip.

 

"You know, we should totally make out now...." Tony said quietly. He leaned forward, and so did Loki, and suddenly,  nothing .

 

Tony only remembers green eyes before blacking out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay. Reviews and kudos are love. ;)


	4. Even Tony Stark Can't Rock A Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell happened last night?

The billionaire woke to light piercing through his window. The billionaire blinked blurrilyy, pressing the heel of his hand to his eyes.

"Jay, close the blinds....and get me some aspirin....damn..." The genius muttered, groggily pushing himself to his elbows. The light in the room became more bearable as the A.I. automatically closed the paneled windows.

"Thanks." Tony said, looking around his room. His stomach gave an uncomfortable roll, and Tony moaned lowly, putting his head between his legs. Once his stomach had settled a bit, the playboy scrubbed his hands over his face. Very carefully, as to not be struck with vertigo, the engineer slowly got to his feet and headed toward the bathroom.

Tony padded softly to his personal bathroom, leaning heavily against the doorframe when he get there. Again, the billionaire rubbed his eyes, trying to relieve the dull ache that was beginning to form. Stepping into the well lit bathroom, Tony went to the mirror. His eyes were glassy, his hair a wicked mess. Tuffs of hair stood in all directions. The playboy ran his hands through his hair a couple of times, trying to tame the mess that was his hair. Seeing as it was a lost cause, Tony gave up and made his way to his large shower. Turning on the water, Tony waited for the water to warm up as discarded his clothing onto the floor.

Once the water was steaming and warm, Tony gingerly stepped into the stall. It felt amazing to have the almost to hot water cascading down his back. The muscles of his back began to loosen, and Tony started to feel like a human being again. Gradually, Tony felt well enough to start his usual routine. He grabbed his shampoo bottle, fumbling with the cap. He squeezed a large amount into his hands and began to massage the product into his hair.

As most people do into the shower, Tony began to contemplate life. His mind drifted from one place to another, never staying at one topic to long. He thought back to yesterday, about the haunted house. Yeah, totally not scary. Maybe. Then his run in with the God of Mischief. Yeah, that was weird. He even took him to McDonalds. Which was actually pretty fun. The trickster was a pretty decent guy when he wasn't try to blow up half the state. The trickner demanded that drink, and teleported him home, which was hella-cool.

Tony rinsed out his hair, moving on to conditioner. Then they got drunk, which was totally fun, and then they almost..... kissed. Tony losted his grip on the conditioner bottle. They almost.....shit, Tony almost planted a big one on the Would-Be Conqueror of New York. But he didn't, right? Tony rubbed his temples, trying to encourage his memories of last night to come back to him.

Let's see, Loki teleporting him home, taking him to the bar, getting somewhat drunk, talking about their feelings while intoxicated, leaning in.... Then what?! Tony beat his hands into his head, maybe hoping to jar the memories free. Well, at least he didn't end up waking up next to the Asgardian, so that's a start. So what happened?

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony called fearfully.

"At your service, sir." The A.I. answered.

"What happened last night?" Tony asked anxiously.

"I have not heard that in a while, sir." The A.I. snarked.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.. Don't get snarky with me, and I'm serious! What the hell happened last night? I can't remember a damn thing." Tony said, irked that his own A.I. snarked him. Well, that really shouldn't have come as a surprise, being his A.I., but still!

"...and skip everything up to talking to him about his family, kay?" Tony said, as he washed the conditioner from his hair.

"Sir, I think it's best if you review the security footage yourself." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. Tony gave a worried to look to one of his A.I.'s sensors, a bit worried at the foreboding response. Tony took a deep breath and hurried himself to finish the shower.

Once he was done, he practically ran out of the shower, hastily wrapping a towel around his hips. The billionaire hopped over his bed and to his spacious closet, quickly throwing on an old AC/DC shirt and faded jeans. The engineer walked out of his bedroom suite and to his personal living room, grabbing a forgotten StarkPad from under a throw pillow.

"Jay, bring up the footage." Tony demanded, clenching his hands tightly around the tablet. The A.I. did as it was told, and brought up the security video from the penthouse. Tony's tablet came to life, greeting Tony with a video of he and Loki seated at the bar. Okay, so far, so good. No awkward PDA or anything. The security cameras were located in the corners of the room, so Tony couldn't see the expression on his face, but he could see Loki's.

"Hey, Jay, did you get any other footage, maybe a different angle?" Tony inquired.

"Yes, sir." The A.I. smartly replied. The camera angle changed and Tony had a view from the side, Tony facing parallel to the Asgardian. Alright, Tony could deal with this like a big boy. Just watch the damn footage. Now.

Now.

Right now.

Now.

With a deep breath, Tony pressed the play button. The bodies on screen began to move and interact. Tony pressed fast forward, not wanting to relive what he had said to the Asgardian. God, he must have been drunk to start talking about his family. Moving the cursor, Tony stopped the video right before he leaned into Loki.

'Okay, this is it. Let's find out what the hell I did last night.'

The billionaire watched as he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and....

"That bastard just disappeared!!" Tony raged, outrage washing over Tony. The brunette replayed the video. Lean in, close eyes, disappearing act, Tony landing on the floor. Is that why he can't remember anything? Wait! How in the name of God's green earth did he end up in his bed?!

"J.A.R.V.I.S.!! How the hell did I end up in my bed?! Please tell me I kept my clothes on!" Tony practically yelled, looking wildly around the room as if it had the answers.

"After Mr. Laufeyson disappeared, you promptly passed out. Mr. Rogers found you at 6:32 am and carried you back to your suite. With my help, we removed the suit." J.A.R.V.I.S. answered.

"Oh. Well, thanks J.A.R.V.I.S."

"It was my pleasure, sir." The A.I. said somewhat sarcastically. Tony didn't remembered programming him to do that...

So he didn't actually lock lips with the deity. That's good. Then why was Tony slightly disappointed that he didn't get to feel those lips against his?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, I know, filler chapter. I needed to get from Point A to Point B somehow....


	5. How To Deal With Unexpected Norse Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor shows up unannounced, and he's not alone.

  
  


Tony sauntered into the communal floor, all his usual swagger in place. He had popped some aspirin into his mouth before taking the elevator down, as to keep the hangover at bay. As soon as he had a hot cup of coffee in his hand, he would be set. Yeah, coffee sounded good, coffee sounded very good.

 

"Didn't expect to see you alive to the world until at least noon, Tin Man." Clint called from where he was perched precariously on the countertop, a strip of bacon in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. Tony grumbled a replay, stiffly making his way to where the coffee maker was located. The engineer blurrily pressed a few buttons on the machine, almost sighing in relief when the machine began to sputter to life, a steady flow of liquid gold pouring out.

 

"You're too dependant on that for your own good." Bruce stated, not looking up from his newspaper.

 

"You're just jealous that you can't have any. God help us, a Hulk hyped up on caffeine. Actually, that's sounds pretty awesome. Bruce! Drink this!" The engineer went to grab a mug, but was stopped by a disapproving super soldier.

 

"No." Was Steve's exasperated command, stealthily extracting the mug from the engineer's hand.

 

"Steeeve, common! Cap, where's your sense of adventure? Did you leave it back in 1942?" The billionaire wailed, unsuccessfully trying to grab the mug from the blond.

 

"Very funny, Tony. Drink your coffee. Bruce, keep on eye on him." Steve replied before going back to the stove, preparing to make more pancakes for the group. The scientist rolled his eyes. He seemed to do that a lot when it came to Tony. He gave a noise of confirmation before returning to his paper. Throughout the entire conversation, the assassins had stayed quiet. That was odd, because Clint loved to join in the conversation when it was about comparing the billionaire to a child. Said billionaire looked over to find that the assassin-duo was hunched over a StarkPad, playing Angry Birds. The brunette walked over to the couple, blatantly looking over their shoulders to the game.

 

"You know, that's the correct angle to shoot at if you're planning on hitting the air." Tony commented, calculating the angle needed to bring down the virtual castle.

 

"Shut it, Stark. Which one of us shoots things for a living? I think I can handle a castle." The archer replied, shooting the engineer a harmless glare. The only response the redheaded woman gave was to smirk before launching a bird at the castle. The castle came crumbling down, advancing the couple to the next level.

 

"No response?" The female assassin taunted.

 

"What do you expect, it's before noon and I'm still a bit hungover." Tony said with a shrug.

 

"Speaking of that, why did you pass out in the suit?" The super soldier asked, looking over his shoulder as he cooked.

 

"House to scary for you, Tony?" Clint hooted, lifting his eyes from the game. The playboy gave the archer a certain one fingered gesture before turning his attention to the blond soldier.

 

"Well, I planned on having a drink before taking off the suit, and one drink led to two, I think you know what happened from there." Tony said with a wince, hoping Natasha wouldn't pick up on the white lie. The woman was a human lie detector, which was quite handy when it wasn't being used directly on you.

 

Steve gave him a reprimanding look, but didn't bother lecturing the billionaire on his drinking habits. He had tried many times before, each lecture going over the billionaire's head. The blond turned back to his pancake making, pointedly ignoring the billionaire. Speaking of other blonds...

 

"Hey, where's Thor? I haven't seen the Thunderbolt since-" The genus was pointedly cut off by a sharp crack, light streaming through the windows. The Avengers squinted through the windows, seeing two silhouettes outlined by the light.

 

"I swear, he just waits for a dramatic entrance." Tony said sarcastically.

 

"Eh, you're just jealous that a Norse god can make a better entrance than you." Clint said blatantly, but since it was Clint, he was pointedly ignored. The group of heroes looked toward the balcony, still trying to get a glimpse of the beloved thunder god.

 

"Wait, is it just me, which it probably is, but it there two people there?" Tony asked, trying to make out any distinct features. Now that he was looking, he could see that the second figure was leaner, with less muscle, but still held a princely posture.

 

Oh, God, no.

 

"Shit, is that?...." Clint gaped. Before Tony could even react, the assassins pulled out their weapons. Where they were hiding them all this time, Tony had no idea. Must be an assassin thing. The Captain had moved forward, almost blocking Tony's view. Bruce had calmly set down his paper, but that seemed to be his only reaction thus far. The figures began to move forward toward the door.

 

"Sir, it would seem that Mr. Odinson and Mr. Laufeyson request entry to the penthouse." J.A.R.V.I.S. intoned.

 

"Oh, dude, awkward." Clint said warily. The team shared a similar sentiment, continuing to look out at the gods.

 

"Do you think they're lost?" The fiery haired assassin asked, looking at the archer before turning back to face the team.

 

"Knowing Thor, probably. Hopefully Loki is just returning him to his rightful owner and heading out on his merry way." The engineer stated, knowing he was probably wrong. He heard the others mumble in agreement.

 

"Let 'em in, Jay. It's not like a reinforced door every stopped Thor anyway." The A.I. opened the balcony door, admitting the Asgardian brothers.

 

The thunder calmed down outside and the thunderer walked through the doors, a wide smile plastered on his face.

 

"My friends!" The thunderer boomed, raising his hammer in the air. "Why has no one come to greet me yet?" He demanded, smiling impossibly wide. The dark prince followed behind him, a scowl etched into his sharp features. Clint appeared from the kitchen, tossing a Pop Tart the Thunderer's way. Thor caught it easily, with a, "I thank you, my friend." He tore into it, while Loki look at him with disgust. Thor only gave his brother a smile, to which Loki rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Thunderpants, did a lost dog follow you home?" Clint quipped, sending icy daggers Loki's way. The trickster returned his glare wholeheartedly. The thunderer seemed to distracted by his sugary treat to notice the obvious insult at his brother.

 

"No, Hawk of Eye, something better. My father has agreed to let Loki stay with us. He believes letting Loki fight along side the mortals he has harmed will aid him in his rehabilitation." It was so quiet you could hear the buzzing from the lights overhead. The silence was broken by the trickster, who have a scoff, as if to say, "In your dreams, old man."

 

"No! No, no, no, no, no! He'll slit our throats in our sleep! Wait, I won't even be able to sleep with that creep around!" Clint howled, pointing an accusing finger at the god in question. A slow smile spread across Loki's face.

 

"Hard feelings, Agent Barton?" The taunt rolled of the trickster's tongue like honey, coating the venom. The archer growled, leaping forward before the heroes could stop him. He blindly swung a fist at the god, red flashing in his eyes. The god deftly avoided the attack, hooking an arm around the enraged man and throwing him on Tony's plush couch. He did not mean to actually harm the human. Clint bounced on the couch, then pulled himself back to his feet, preparing for another attack.

 

Seeing as the archer was about to attack, Steve and Natasha rushed forward. The two Avengers caught the archer under the arms and on the chest, trying to push him back from the trickster.

 

"Clint, think. He's just trying to gode you." Natasha urged, trying to calm her lover. Even though Steve's physical strength was no match for the archer, he put up a hell of a fight. After about a minute of struggle, Clint shot a venom filled glare the trickster's way before storming out of the room. The Avengers and the Asgardians stared at the doorway Clint had stormed out of, before turning back to each other.

 

"Ignore him, that tends to happen when you mind control people. Wanna drink? I'm having one." Tony stated, beelining his way to the bar. Steve's hand shot out, pushing back against Tony's chest, barricading him from the bar. Tony gave an exasperated groan.

 

"Steve, noooo." Tony whined.

 

"No." The super-soldier said sternly. Loki rolled his eyes at the display. He stalked forward, training his eyes on the billionaire. The team of heroes took a collective step back. That didn't stop the trickster. He kept walking toward the engineer, never breaking eye contact.

 

'Okayyy. Not good, not good.'  Tony put his hands up, trying to put a little distance between himself and the quickly approaching god. Loki stalked up to Tony, practically crowding him. His chest made contact with Tony's palms. The genius pulled his hands away as if he had be burned. Loki took that extra room as an invitation to move forward and invade Tony's personal space even more. The brunette looked up at the god timidly through is lashes, trying not to let the complete and utter shock show on his face. For once, the playboy was speechless, gaping like a fish out of water.

 

Loki stopped when they were practically chest to chest. The Avengers stood in stunned silence, watching the scene play out in front of them

 

'Shit, shit, shit. Don't think about last night, don't think about his lips. Damn, now I'm thinking about it.'

 

The billionaire looked at the god's thin, pink lips, before looking into his eyes. Loki's eyes seemed to have grown darker. Tony stood his ground, looking up defiantly at the god. They were practically breathing the same air.

 

"You know, Stark, it's quite rude to get yourself a drink and not offer one to your guests." Loki drawled, voice taking on a husky edge.

 

"You've never heard of personal space, have you?" Tony asked quietly, looking at the trickster's lips, then to his eyes. Loki gave an alluring smile, and maybe it was just Tony, but he could have sworn that Loki had inched closer to his face.

 

"I-"

 

'AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

 

The alarm rang through the air, cutting the trickster's words off. Tony took the opportunity to slip out of the trickster's space, walking toward the middle of the room.

 

"Jay, details, give them to me." The engineer ordered, looking toward to television. Fire and ash rained over the screen before focusing on a metal herd of Doombots.

 

"Damn it!" Tony cursed, pacing the room.

 

"It seems that the Doombots are charging the city, sir. The Avengers presence has been requested." J.A.R.V.I.S. relayed.

 

"Alright, you heard the  very loud  alarm. Get your spandex on, Captain, we have a job to do." Tony said mockingly, grabbing his metal bracelets that summoned his suit from under the bar top. He snapped them into place, tapping the sensor behind his ear.

 

"Jay, can you hear me?" Tony asked, looking out toward the floor-to-ceiling windows. The sky was crystal blue, white clouds scattered across the skyline. What a perfect day to kick some ass.

 

"Yes, sir. What are your requests?" The A.I. answered. Tony again looked toward the sky. A slow smile spread across the engineer's face.

 

"J.A.R.V.I.S.... Activate Protocol Skyfall, if you please."

 

"Yes, sir." The billionaire look toward the band of heroes, then back at the sky. Tony started to advance toward his landing pad for the suit.

 

"Cap, I'll meet you down there." Tony said, already out the door. He proudly stood on his landing pad, taking in the view of the city. Wind whirled through his hair, ruffling up his brunette locks. He flexed his hands, a spike of adrenaline shooting through is system.

 

"Are you mad? What of your suit?" Loki shouted from the penthouse. The engineer looked over his shoulder with a mysterious smirk.

 

"Duck." The Iron Man said, before jumping off the landing pad. The trickster barely had time to process that the idiot mortal had just jumped off the side of the building before an object of red and gold shot off behind him. The Asgardians jumped out of the way just in time before the suit flew out the window following the engineer down. Loki ran out unto the landing pad, looking down over the ledge. His ebony haired whipped around his face, his cape waving around him like a banner.

A shot of red and gold flew up in front of him, followed by a trail of smoke. The Iron Man made his way toward the center of the city, toward the advancing Doombots. Loki let out a startled laugh. The idiot mortal's self destructive behavior was quite amusing.

 

"Brother!" Thor called, trying to gain Loki's attention from the ledge of the landing pad. "Let us fight, together, like the olden days." There was a tone of nostalgia in his voice. Taking pity on his pseudo-brother, Loki hopped down from the ledge and back into penthouse. The Asgardian handed the trickster a tiny device, an ear piece.

 

"Do not abuse this, brother." Thor said. Loki placed it snuggly in his ear, then summoned the rest of his armor to him. The light glinted off the polished metal, making Loki look like the god he claimed to be.

 

"Shall we?" He inquired. Not waiting for a response, he teleported to the sight of battle.

 

~*~*~

 

Loki landed on a nearby building. He examined his surroundings, taking in the rampaging DoomBots. The immortal scoffed. Such dull creations were a waste of his time. The god looked to the sky, just in time to see a red and gold suit go shooting by. Loki heard a click in his ear, the only warning that his comm. link had connected.

 

"Wow, Reindeer Games, you sure made good time." Tony's voice cracked over the comm. link. "Is it because you're a god?" The engineer joked.

 

"Ah, Stark, such a clever mortal you are." The trickster said, pulling a smirk.

 

"You know, Lokitty, flattery will get you everywhere." Tony replied, mirth clear in his voice.

 

"I hold the title of Silvertongue, don't think I don't know, Anthony." Loki purposely let the mortal's name roll of his tongue with a hint of sensuality. Oh, how he loved to play with this mortal. Without missing a beat, Tony shot back.

 

"I'm guessing that you gained the title of Silvertongue by just your words, is it?" Tony asked, trying to keep his voice level. Heat was starting to curl in his stomach, and it's hard to fight crime with a raging hard on.

 

"If you two are done flirting with each other, we have a job to do!" Clint rasped over the comm. link. An exaggerated groan could be heard from the Iron Man.

 

"Cockblocked by a guy who makes a living shooting arrows." Tony mumbled under his breath.

 

"Yeah, a guy who shoots arrows and also knows where you sleep." The archer shot back.

 

"Touché." The billionaire grumbled.

 

"Alright, Cap, call it." The female assassin called. Loki looked over his shoulder. He could see the jet passing him by, carrying the assassins, the green rage monster, and the good Captain.  'Where is Thor?'  The immortal thought to himself. A resounding crack of thunder echoed through the city, right before the thunderer landed on the same room as his brother. The blond haired god had a large smile on his face.

 

"Is this not like old times, brother?" The god asked, his eyes alive with mirth at having his brother fighting by his side again. Loki tried to give his best smile for his brother, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Thor had done much for him, including arguing with his father for a pardon of Loki's crimes for claims of mental instability and mind control from the Chitari. It is because of Thor and his mother that Loki is where he is today. Loki is very thankful for the assistance of his brother, but he stills carries bitter memories from a time long past.

 

Loki only nodded, looking toward to the street below so he wouldn't have to meet the thunderer's eyes. The metal creations were currently causing destruction of several parked cars and street shops, but there didn't seem to be any civilians deaths as of yet. A crackle over the ear piece, and the Captain's deep voice spoke up.

 

"Thor, Iron Man, I want you up in the sky. Don't let the DoomBots get further than two miles out. Tasha, Clint, and I will be on ground control and civilian evacuation. Bruce, I think you know wat to do. And Loki..." An awkward pause stopped the conversation. The line crackled, before the soldier found his voice again. "Help out the Avengers if they need it, I guess." The blond finished awkwardly.

 

"Of course, Captain." Loki said, trying to keep the mocking tone out of his voice.

 

"Is everyone ready?" The flaming haired assassin asked. Loki could here the jet engine dying off in the distance. The calm before the storm. The air was thick with tension from the heroes, ready to attack, to fight, to win. Loki's blood was singing in his veins, and he summoned his Chitauri spear to his hand. Even though he despised the horrid race, they did make a decent weapon. It felt like the world zoned out, except for that one word.

 

"Attack!"

 

~*~*~

 

Loki shot off the roof like it was on fire, his cape billowing out behind him. With a mighty cry, he impaled the unlucky bot that happened to be in his way. With deadly precision, Loki took down many of the bots before the machines even had a chance to react. He shot off a blast of magic from the spear, turning many of the bots to scorch marks on the ground.

 

For a good ten minutes, Loki spent his time thoroughly destroying the sorry pieces of metal, enjoying the way they crumbled beneath his fingers. He had to admit, it was nice to be able to fight again and not be judge for it. The trickster let a dagger fly into the power source of an offensive bot, hitting the power source and blowing the bot up.

 

"Loki!" The comm. link cracked with the Captain's voice.

 

"Yes, what?" Loki demanded, ripping the head off another bot clinically.

 

"Clint needs help. Everyone else is surrounded. Can you...?" The Captain let the question trail off into the air. Loki looked toward the sky, and then to where the archer had obviously run out of arrows and was now attacking with his bow.

 

"Yes, I can." The trickster said, wasting no time in teleporting to the archer. Clint let out a shout of surprise at the sudden appearance of the Norse god, but didn't stop his attacks on the bots. Loki grabbed the archer by the back of his vest, teleporting them both to the top of a high building. The god quickly put the archer down, before placing his hand over his quiver and replenishing his arrows. The archer quickly look to his now full quiver, then back to the god with big blue eyes. Loki could read the shock in his eyes, and he relished taking the mortal by surprise.

 

"Will you be needing further assistance?" Loki quipped with a smug smile.

 

"I..I think I got it from here." Clint said with a cautious tone. "Go help your boyfriend, he looks like he needs it." Clint relished in the look of shock and embarrassment on the god's face. Was that a blush? Yes, definitely a blush.

 

"He is not my boyfriend." Loki muttered, color staining his pale cheeks. He could hear the archer chuckling as he teleported away.

 

~*~*~

 

The battle was easily won as soon as the Hulk showed up on the scene. The Avengers has some cuts and scrapes, but nothing drastic. S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers were on the scene quickly after that, cleaning up the scene. The Avengers took this as their cue to leave.

 

Tony, Thor, and Loki arrived at the Tower first, followed by the rest of the team in the jet. They stumbled into the penthouse living room, sitting heavily on the couch.

 

"I'm think pizza, guys." Clint mumbled, looking up for confirmation. When no arguments were met, they had J.A.R.V.I.S put in the usual order. The team had about twenty minutes to wait, so they passed the time with banter filled conversation. Loki even got to tell the story of Thor in a wedding dress, which everyone admitted was hilarious after they wiped the tears from their eyes.

 

The pizza arrived, and the Avengers dug in. After the pizza was devoured, the Avengers sat in comfortable silence.

 

The team of heroes began to disperse. Loki had be idly let his thoughts wander when a voice broke him of his thoughts.

 

"Hey, Reindeer." The archer said, waiting for the Asgardian to look at him.

 

"Yes?" The trickster said, confused that the archer was even talking to him at all.

 

"You're alright." With that, the archer walked out. Loki couldn't stop the bubble of warmth that painfully clenched his heart. It was a good type of pain.

­

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are love!


	6. The Moment Loki Realised He Might Very Well Be Screwed

Chapter 6

 

The night drew to a close, the Avengers disbanded to their appointed rooms. The lights in the penthouse were dimmed, casting harsh shadows against the furniture. Through the floor-to-ceiling windows, Manhattan's lights shined like an uneven blanket of stars. A lonely shadow stood out against the gleaming light of New York, it's imposing physique softened by the dull glow from the buildings.

 

A second figure entered the room, the circle of light in it's chest blurred by the heavy cloth covering it. It advanced forward on padded feet, shuffling toward the windows. It reached the windows, copying the stance of the other being beside it.

 

"You know, there are extra rooms in the tower, if you wanted to bunk over." Tony said quietly, as to not disturbed the silence of the penthouse. Loki let out a puff of air, letting his shoulders release some of their tension.

 

"Very well, Anthony." He replied just as quietly, finally turning to the room's other occupant. The engineer turned his back to him, waving his arm in a gesture that meant, 'follow, if you want.' The brunette walked into the darkness of the room fearlessly, followed by the dark prince of mischief. The billionaire decided to lead the trickster to an extra guest room next to his. It allowed him to keep an eye on the trickster while he stayed here. Yeah, keep an eye on him, that's good. And if that trickster wanted to make a late night visit to the engineer, he would have no problem finding his room. Tony was nothing but hospitable to his guests. 'Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Maybe that's the secret to getting me to sleep at night.'

 

The engineer opened the guest room door without a sound. What little light from the hallway filtered in, casting dull shadows across the room. The guest room was standard, with stark white walls and spotless furniture. The black furniture against the white walls gave the room a modern vibe, but there was nothing spectacular about it. It would have to do for now, depending on if Loki planned on spending the night or actually moving in with the Avengers like Thor wanted.

 

Without a word, the brunette entered the room, followed by the trickster. The trickster looked around, taking in his surroundings before turning back to the billionaire.

 

"Not one word on how this isn't up to your princely standards." Tony said, voice teasing. The trickster's eyes widened a fraction, before swallowing. He looked somewhat nervous.

 

"No. No, it is good. I thank you for your hospitality, Anthony." The Asgardian said quietly. Tony definitely wasn't expecting that. He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"No problem. I mean, you did kind of help us out today." The engineer said, walking backwards toward the door. "Do you need anything while I'm still here? I'm in the room next door if you do. I mean, you could always ask J.A.R.V.I.S., but maybe you want a more human touch, and yes, I mean that in a provocative way-" The engineer rambled before the Asgardian interrupted him.

 

"No! No. This is more than enough, thank you." The trickster said, trying not to blush at the innuendo. It was surprisingly adorable on the Asgardians high cheekbones.

 

"Right, right." The engineer stepped outside the door, awkwardly standing on the plush carpet.

 

"So, you're good?" He questioned. He had to squint to make out the trickster in the darkened room. With his black leather armor, the god blended outstandingly into the background, making him seem unreal.

 

"Yes, I am content, for now. Goodnight, Anthony." The god said quietly, stalking toward the door. The dull light in the hall hit his eyes, making the already unbelievably green eyes spark with mischief. Tony felt his blood flow south. Shit.

 

"What, no goodnight kiss?" Tony said before he could stop himself. Shit! He really needed to invent a brain-to-mouth filter. Or maybe just stop talking to Loki and is stupidly attractive face. The god stalked his prey, advancing to the doorframe, staring down human. Damn those extra five inches the god had on him. Ever so slowly, the god leaned down, his lips a hairsbreadth away from the engineer's. His cool breath swept over the engineer's face, cooling his burning cheeks. He was a playboy, damnit! He shouldn't be getting this worked up, they hadn't even kissed yet!

 

Tony leaned forward, just about to meet those soft lips, but when he fell forward, he ran face first into a suddenly closed door. Tony shot up like a rocket, banging his fist on the door.

 

"You little shit!" Tony cried, not bothering to lower his voice. He could hear the muffled laughter through the door.

 

'God of Mischief, alright.'  Tony thought with a fond smile. He turned and walked quietly back to his room, shutting the door with a soft click. He swiftly took of his clothes, breathing a sigh of relief as the night air cooled his heated skin. The billionaire kept his silk boxers on, before exiting the main room to his ensuite bathroom.

 

The brunette turned on the tap and splashed cold water on his face. His cheeks still felt hot. He scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to cool his heated skin. The engineer looked into his large mirror, taking in his disheveled appearance and burning cheeks. His pupils were blown so wide that it was hard to see the chocolate brown of his iris. Horny? Definatly. For Loki? What? Nooo. No way in hell.

 

'Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Stupid god with his stupidly gorgeous face and mile long legs.'

 

The brunette exited the bathroom and headed for his bed. Right now, a good, hard.... night's sleep.... sounded good.

 

'Tony! Stop it! Right now! Ugh...' Tony thought angrily, pushing the covers back roughly and stumbling into bed. The engineer stared at the blank ceiling, trying to shut off his brain.

 

'Why him? Why?! Is this some kind of joke? Is the universe playing some kind of cosmic prank on me?' Tony huffed angrily in his mind.

 

Yes, the god was gorgeous, and could probably have his pick of anyone he wanted. If that wasn't enough, he was also a prince, and a god! Why would someone like that want with a broken, pathetic mortal? Yeah, Loki was probably playing a game with him, but that wouldn't stop Tony from trying.

 

Little did the iron man know that he wasn't the only one who wouldn't be getting much sleep either.

 

~*~*~

 

The trickster god lay in his bed, eyes moving under his closed lids. He almost kissed the idiot mortal, and liked it! He could still smell the engineer. He smelled like motor oil, metal, and something distinctly Tony. Loki groaned, rubbing the palms of his hands into his sore eyes.

 

"Sentiment." He muttered angrily under his breath. He had wanted so badly to lay his lips upon the mortal's plump ones, but he had held himself back at the last second. This had to be a game. No one liked him, not really. From what the trickster knew of the engineer's reputation, he could easily have his pick of the mortal lot. What would he want someone as broken and unredeemable as Loki? The Asgardian growled under his breath, shoving the blankets off his lithe body and standing. He advanced toward the balcony in shadows, gently cracking the door and stepping out. A gust of wind cooled his skin, blowing his ebony hair from his face. The god took in the realm he had tried to conquer. The Chitauri had been ruthless in his mind control, even going as far as to physically torture the frost giant. Loki shuddered at the memory, doing his best to forget his awful moments with the aliens.

 

The trickster trailed his long fingers down his neck, down his chest, stopping below his left ribs and circling his fingers there. Oh, how he wished they were the touch of calloused hands, hard from working with metal over the years. Loki let out a quiet moan of longing, wishing the engineer would appear at his side and ravish him.

 

'He most likely wouldn't consider the male form beautiful, though. From the playboy's reputation, he was a notorious ladies man. Damn.' Loki thought sadly. Yes, he could take his female form, but he prefered his male form, and wanted Tony to want him for who he was, not for what he could become. Saddened by his train of thoughts, the trickster dropped his wandering fingers and returned to his bed for the night. One could dream, right?

 

~*~*~

 

"Sir, I must insist that you wake up."

 

"...N-no.... sleeping..." The engineer mumbled from under his pillow.

 

"Master Stark, may I remind you that Miss Potts has insisted that you arise before noon each day?" The A.I. stated, ignoring his creator.

 

"Jay, I became a billionaire so I could sleep in on weekdays, shut up." The brunette muddled, burrowing deeper into his plush comforter.

 

"Sir, I must warn you that I will be forced to use drastic measures.: The A.I. replied.

 

"Fuck you." The billionaire said, muffled by the cocoon he made for himself. The floor to ceiling windows suddenly opened, letting in the harsh morning light. The billionaire yelped, shielding his eyes from the rays.

 

"Damn it, J.A.R.V.I.S! You suck!" The playboy shouted, not bothering to come up with a witty quip.

 

"Sir, I'm afraid you left me no choice." The A.I. responded sarcastically. Tony grumbled loudly, untangling his body from the mound of sheets. He pulled himself to his feet, blurrily walking toward the bathroom.

 

After a steaming shower, the engineer felt somewhat human again. He emerged from his room, bright eyed and on the hunt for coffee. The brunette hopped into the elevator, waiting patiently for the metal cage to descend. With a ding, the engineer stepped out of the elevator and into the communal living room. He could hear the voices of his team carry around him. He stepped into the brightly lit kitchen, breathing in the heavenly smell of buttermilk pancakes and syrup.

"Mom, you've outdone yourself!" Tony exclaimed, startling the super soldier. Steve turned around, giving Tony a light glare.

 

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" The soldier said irritatedly.

 

"Obviously not enough for me to stop." The engineer said, slapping the soldier on the shoulder. He reached around the man and snatched a piece of bacon from the plate. He gave a salute of thanks and walked toward the kitchen bar and took a seat next to the blonde god.

 

"Good morning, Man of Iron." The god rumbled past a mouthful of food.

 

"Thor, buddy, we've been over this. You can call me Tony. Man of Iron is too medieval this earlier in the morning." The engineer whined.

 

"My apologies, Friend Tony." The thunderer replied around a mouthful of food. The engineer shrugged his shoulders and went back to his bacon.

 

A soft shuffling could be heard from the hall. Tony turned to look over his shoulder, just in time to see a half asleep trickster waltz through the doorway. Tony felt his mouth go dry. The trickster was wearing one of his band T's. Def Leppard's 'Pyromania' to be exact. Since Tony had a smaller build, the shirt stretched tight across the god's chest, showing off his whipcord muscles and tight pectorals. The shirt rode up enough to see the dark trail of hair across the trickster's naval.

 

The brunette quickly grabbed a plate of pancakes and bacon, trying to stuff the food in his mouth before he could say something he'd regret.

 

'Lord, have mercy.' Tony thought, licking his suddenly dry lips. Thor, not seeming to notice the mortal's dilemma, looked to his brother and gave him a wide smile.

 

"Brother!" He exclaimed happily, hopping to his feet like an over excited puppy. "I was not aware you had decided to stay. The trickster easily avoided the thunderer's impending hug, walking toward the cupboard. He pulled out a small teacup, and who knew they even had one of those. The trickster waved his hand over the cup, and steam began to lazily waft from the top.

 

"Did, did you just summon yourself tea?" The engineer asked, stupefied. "Can you do that, but, with like, coffee?" Tony asked, eyes silently begging the trickster to say yes. The trickster gave a quiet scoff, but didn't reply to the question.

 

"Brother, what convinced you to stay?" The thunderer questioned, eyes pleading. The trickster looked around the room, and then directly at Tony.

 

"These mortals amuse me." More like, 'This mortal amuses me.' Score! The engineer gave a smug grin, as if to say, 'Were you expecting any less?' At that moment Clint decided to appear in the kitchen.

 

"If you could stop eye fucking your boyfriend, that'd be great. Jesus, that's awkward." The archer said blandly, walking toward the fridge in search of milk.

 

"He's not my boyfriend!" Tony exclaimed, slamming his plate of food on the counter with an angry clank. The archer gave a disinterested shrug. Loki sauntered over to the engineer while the archer had his back turned. Tony tried in vain to focus on his food. The only warning he got from the trickster was a quick, "Follow my lead," before the archer turned back around.

"Oh, Anthony, you've made such a mess." The god said, sultry tones washing over the flustered brunette. Tony turned his face to the god, who was suddenly  really close to him. The trickster leant forward and licked a strip of syrup off the engineer's face, which had gotten there from his stuffing his face earlier. Tony froze, his mouth opening slightly as if to say something, but his words got caught in his throat. The trickster's hot breath fanned across his face. All of Tony's blood went south. Tony bit his lip to quell any embarrassing sounds from escaping. Steve seemed just as surprised, missing the pancake he had flipped just a moment earlier. It landed in a messy heap on the side of the frying pan, but was dutifully ignored. Clint didn't seem phased, only slightly disgusted.

 

"Dude, common! I don't make out with Natasha in public!" Clint exclaimed, quickly grabbing his bowl of cereal. The engineer's brain took that moment to snap turn back on. A devious smile spread across his face. If Loki was going to play this game, Tony was damn well going to finish it. The billionaire took hold of the trickster's shirt, pulling him closer until they were chest to chest.

 

"Are you going to clean me up, big boy?" Tony asked, voice taking on a gravelly tone. He didn't even have to fake the arousal flowing through his body. Loki's eyes widened marginally, before picking up on Tony's consent to continue. He hotly ran his hand down the engineer's back, stopping just above the engineer's firm ass. Tony accidentally leaned into the touch, rubbing his hips against the trickster's muscled thigh.

 

"I shall, even if I have to force you into that big tub of yours." The trickster leaned down, his thin lips brushing over the engineer's ear. He spoke quietly, his words meant for only Tony.

 

"I'll hold you down, and wash every inch of your body, until you're begging me with that pretty mouth of yours to-" A loud clang echoed through the kitchen. The couple turned around to see that Steve had dropped his plate of pancakes in surprise. His face was burning red, his lips pinched into a tight line.

 

"It seems we have mentally scarred our dear captain." Loki said, not looking sorry in the least.

 

Tony doubled over in laughter. He had never seen the Captain turn that shade of red before. It almost matched the red of his Iron Man suit. That made Tony laugh even harder. Loki looked toward the engineer, his laughter infectious. He fell into peels of laughter, clutching his stomach with jubilation.

 

"Okay, we're drawing a line, right here, right now. Kinky shit does not leave your bedroom, period. Oh, look! We're in the kitchen! Not the bedroom!" Clint pointed a stern finger toward the direction of Tony's room. "Go." The couple calmed there laughter, Tony wrapping around Loki like a clingy girlfriend. He even popped his leg out. Loki placed a confident hand on his ass.

 

"Once the line is drawn, you aren't aloud to cross it. Your loss!" Tony said, giving the archer a wink.

 

"I need a nap." Clint said, exiting the kitchen with his bowl of cereal. Tony grinned, happy to have won the argument. He turned his attention to Thor, who hadn't said a word throughout the entire exchange. That seemed weird, seeing as how weirdly overprotective he was.

 

"Hey, Thunderbolt. You haven't said anything the entire time your brother was molesting me." Loki turned to Tony, giving the brunette an annoyed glare. Tony gave him his best shit-eating grin in return. Loki turned his attention to Thor, giving him a pointed look.

 

"Thor knows better than to interfere, as I have walked in on him several times in several...compromising positions." Loki said, letting his own shit-eating grin spread across his face.

 

"Blackmail. I like it." Tony exclaimed, laughing quietly to himself. "And I'm sure you know many of those positions yourself." Tony said, letting the comment peter off.

 

"Out!" Steve said, pointing his spatula toward the door. Tony laughed, taking hold of Loki's lithe hand and dragging him from the kitchen. He pulled Loki into the communal living room, before wrapping his arms around the god's neck. He gave the god a kiss on the nose, giving into another peel of giggles.

 

"Haha! Did you see Steve, oh my god! I've never seen a person turn that shade of red before! I can scratch, "Embarrassing a 1940's super soldier with dirty talk and sexual gestures," off my list." Tony rambled, moving from one foot to the other. Loki placed his hands high on the engineer's waist, rocking back and forth with the engineer.

 

"Do you ever stop talking?" Loki questioned, a small smile spreading across his face.

 

"No, you usually have to make me." Tony said, glancing around, trying to hide the blush spreading across his face.

 

"Oh." Loki said huskily, leaning his head forward and-

 

"Oh! J.A.R.V.I.S, that reminds me! Scan Loki for measurements! We need to order him some clothing if he's going to be staying with us. Not that leather isn't nice, but I think he'll like some sweatpants. Who doesn't love sweatpants?" Tony asked, releasing his hold on Loki and walking toward one of J.A.R.V.I.S' sensors. Loki blinked in surprise, trying to rein himself back in and recover from his embarrassment. He could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks. Loki tuned back in to what the engineer was rambling on about.

 

"...and make sure to include lots of skinny jeans. Preferably in colors of black, green, and grey. Throw in some other colors while you're at it." The A.I. replied an affirmative and the order was sent out. Tony looked back at the flustered Asgardian with a genuine smile. Loki smiled back, his smile unguarded. Loki took a deep breath and gulped.

 

He was, as the Midgardians said, screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters! Finals and school got the better of me, I have to say.....There will be more updates since I will have more time over the summer. :)


	7. Stark Expo 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Expo day for the heroes and resident God of Mischief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, so you get a longer chapter!

The weeks seemed to fly by with Avengers Missions, business meetings, and preparing for the upcoming Stark Expo. Tony Stark was on top of the world. This would be the Expo to end all Expos. He would be revealing the clean energy Arc Reactor lines, as well as new products that Stark Industries would be releasing to the public in the months to come. Yes, Tony felt pretty good about himself.

  
  


The billionaire in question was actually quite nervous at the moment. He and Loki had been spending a lot of time together thanks to the trickster coming to a temporary agreement to live with the Avengers. That means Tony got to see him everyday at breakfast, in one of the playboy’s band T’s, (Seriously, Tony bought him an entire wardrobe, now he knows he’s just being a tease.) and every afternoon, when he would wander down the lab with the engineer and watch him tinker, (The god was actually quite smart. He could actually keep up with the engineer, and even help him with some of his more perplexing formulas, which gave him a serious science boner.) and every night, whether that be dinner or a movie night. (Tony would casually put his arm around the back of the sofa, and Loki would place a large hand on his thigh.) Yeah, Tony was in pretty deep.

  
  


Tony was seated on the couch in the communal living room, throwing a stress ball up in the air and then catching it. He watched the ball, distracted, while letting his thoughts wander.

  
  


‘I haven’t seen Loki all day. I wonder what dark corner that ball of crazy is hiding.’ Tony thought affectionately. He followed his train of thought as he imagined the gorgeous god. Tony let out a smitten sigh. The god was not only handsome, but smart and witty. Talk about Tony’s dream man. The more time he spent with the god, the more he fell for him. He could even fall in love with him if he wasn’t careful.

  
  


‘Wait, the L-word?! No, that can’t be right. The L-word as in Lust, right? No, not right.’ Tony couldn’t lie to himself, never could. The god was one of he most fascinating people...gods, he had ever met. Tony remembered when they had been in his lab a few days ago, when Loki had tried to explain his magic to him. According to Loki, it was just a form of science that he just didn’t understand yet. Even though most of it had gone over Tony’s head, it was captivating to see Loki’s eyes light up when he spoke. It made him look younger. Tony’s heart clenched painfully when Loki’s walls had resurrected themselves, and the god had shut down.

 

_ ‘ Oh, sorry, I know this must be boring to you. I’ll just-” The god murmured, his eyes dimming, his posture hunching in on himself. Tony rushed over to the god, trying to bring the god back out of his shell. _

 

_ 'Hey, no, no no! Learning new science, especially something like this, is like a drug to me! Common, humor me, Reindeer!' The engineer spoke quickly, trying to save the god from retreating back into himself. His chest was doing this odd tightening thing. It wasn't his heart, just another organ. Loki had looked up at him with vulnerable eyes. The trickster trusted him enough to be in his presence while Loki was trying to pull his shattered self together again. Without a word, Tony put his hand to Loki's cheek. Loki leaned in slightly to the warmth, closing his eyes with a barely audible gasp. _

 

_ The engineer stroked his thumb lightly over the silky skin, trying to bring comfort to the trickster. He was shit at emotions, and he didn't want to screw this up. _

 

_ For long moments, the couple stayed there, basking in the other's warm. Tony lightly caressing the god's sharp cheek, Loki greedily taking all the billionaire was willing to offer. _

 

_ "So, how about you explain your magic mojo one more time, and this time, dumb it down, kay?" Tony said, reluctantly pulling away. The god seemed to come back to himself, and immediately straightened his posture. The couple had stayed down in the billionaire's lab for a few more hours before heading to dinner. As they left the lab, there was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't speak out what happened a few hours earlier. _

  
  


Tony’s regained control of his thoughts as he missed the stress ball, bouncing off the couch and down the hall. The engineer made a grabby hands at the ball, but moving seemed like such a hassle at the moment. Couldn’t he pay someone to get the ball? Or maybe build a robot to go get it? Yeah, that’d be awesome!

  
  


With nothing to preoccupy his thoughts, Tony fiddled with his hands before propping his feet up on the ottoman and placing his hands behind his head. He let his thoughts wandered back to Loki and the Expo. It would be nice to show up to the event with some godly arm candy. Would Loki be into that? Dating, that is? Or maybe it was called courting on Asgard? Would he have to sacrifice a goat in his name?

  
  


Not to mention all the glorious sex they could have if they were a couple. Lord, Tony hoped he had the stamina to keep up with a literal god. Right now, all Tony had was his right hand and his imagination. Luckily for him, he had a very active imagination.

  
  


Abruptly, the stress ball went sailing through the air, hitting the billionaire directly in the temple. It took the engineer more by surprise than anything, but he still let out a shrill yelp. He could hear the giggles from around the corner.

  
  


“Clint, I swear to god if that’s you, I’m shoving your arrows where the sun don’t shine.” Tony scowled, forcefully running his hands through his hair.

  
  


“Well, it is a good thing I am not the archer, is it not?” A velvety voice said, a lithe silhouette stepping out from behind the darkened corner. The trickster made his way over to the playboy, taking a seat at a respectable distance. Tony turned to face the pale man, nervously rearranging his hair before realizing it was hopeless.

 

Tony looked to Loki, then back to his hands. He sat there like a teenager on his first date, which was odd for a man with so much charisma and style. He looked back to the gorgeous Asgardian, and the man looked back, giving him a genuine smile. Tony felt his heart flutter, before trying to control his feelings.

 

"Yeah, it's definitely a good thing you aren't Clint, because, you know, he's Clint...and you're you..." Tony rambled, realizing how much of an idiot he sounded like. The trickster only gave him a smirk, turning his green eyed gaze on the flustered engineer.

 

"You seem nervous, Tony Stark. Why is that?" The trickster questioned, inching closer to the brunette. Tony noticed the minute moving of the trickster, and scooted a few inches away in retaliation.

 

"What I was saying was..." The billionaire started to say, but cut himself off when he noticed that the trickster was slowly advancing on him. Tony raised his hands to try and get the trickster to back off a little. This didn't deter Loki, but only encouraged him to put as little space between them as possible. Oh, how he loved it when Anthony would squirm uncomfortably.

 

"Yes?" The trickster goaded, stalking the iron man like prey.

 

"Was...." The trickster was almost in his lap by this point. Tony looked up to see the trickster's green eyes darken, taking on a playful glint. God, his eyes were green. That color couldn't belong to anyone on earth. Tony quickly pushed both of his hands out against the trickster's hard chest, giving the billionaire enough time to escape his hold and put some comfortable distance between them. He hopped up quickly, pacing backwards with his face to the trickster. He kept his hands up like he was in danger. Knowing Loki, he probably was.

 

The engineer and the trickster stared at each other for a moment, barely breathing. Each waiting for the other to call the bluff and make the next move. It was Loki who finally took the bait. He shot off the couch like a rocket, startly the playboy. After years of fighting and close combat training, Tony was able to dodge the trickster's attack, and it gave Tony enough time to start running. The Asgardian composed himself quickly and pursued his prey.

 

'This is ridiculous!' Tony thought, giggling as he ran down the hall.

 

"You think you can outrun me, Stark?!" Loki yelled playfully, dashing after the shorter mortal.

 

"Decreased lung capacity, so probably not!" Tony yelled back, but that empowered the billionaire to run faster. He could hear the trickster snort from down the hall. Tony looked behind him to see how close the god was, but was confused when he didn't see any sight of the ebony haired man.

 

"Reinde-" Tony ran right into a hard chest. He felt arms like a steel bar close around him, completely immobilizing him. Tony looked into the smirking face of the god, who looked way too smug for his own good. Tony panted slightly from the exertion, while Loki didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. Figured, that smirking bastard.

 

"Magic?" Tony questioned, wiggling back and forth to see how much movement Loki would allow him.

 

"Magic." Loki said breathlessly. The mortal really shouldn't be squirming against him like that. Loki would only contain his libidio so much. The mortal noticed the breathy quality of the trickster, and decided to use this to his advantage. As a playboy, he could easily recognize what his close contact with the trickster was causing. Taking his right hand, Tony dragged his calloused hand slowly up the trickster's chest, making sure to rub over a hardening nipple. Tony looked up just in time to see the trickster let out a shaky breath, his eyelids fluttering shut. Hmm, perfect. Tony let his hand come to rest against the trickster's nape, waiting for the trickster to open his eyes. When he could finally see the god's green eyes again, he let his playboy persona take over.

 

"So..." He started, his voice dropping an octave. He lightly traced circles into the trickster's nape. His left hand took refuge on the small of the god's back. Loki leaned into the touch. He hadn't felt such a nice touch in a long time, and who was he to deny something that felt so good.

 

"I did want to ask you something. If you're up to it.' Tony began again. He nudged himself closer to the god so they would be chest to chest.

 

"Yes?" The god asked, trying to concentrate on Tony's words and not on how his body felt so good pressed against his.

 

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, here. As you know, the Stark Expo is coming up, and it would be a shame for Tony Stark to show up at his own event dateless. So... How's about you go as my date?" Tony asked, still rubbing comforting circles into the small of the god's back. He even cocked his hips and swayed back and forth with the god.

 

The question caught the god off guard. All he could do was look at the engineer with shock. Yes, they did flirt often, and seemed to spend every minute with each other, and Loki was also quite infatuated with the mortal, but he never suspected for Tony to return his sentiments. And now, he was asking Loki to be his date! Who would have guessed!

 

For a full minute, Loki just stared at the mortal in shock. Tony began to second guess himself because of Loki's reaction. 'Did I read him wrong? Does he not feel the same way? Wait, why would he? He's a literal god. Damn, damn, damn!' Tony thought, embarrassed. Tony began to squirm in his nervous and embarrassment.

 

'This is what I get for being an idiot! And things had been going to well!' Tony thought. Tony tried to cover his mistake quickly by saying whatever came to his mind first.

 

"Or, ya know, you don't  have to. Ya know what, it was a stupid question. I'm actually drunk right now! Like, super drunk, you should just ignore what just came out of my mouth." Tony tried to cover, running his hand through his unruly hair. He wiggled his way out of the god's hold and practically ran down the hall in his haste to get away from the god. Maybe he would actually get drunk and pretend this was all some alcohol induced dream. Yeah, that sounded really good right about now.

 

The green eyed god didn't notice that the mortal was out of his grip until he was halfway down the hall. Then he remembered that he had not responded to the question. The engineer thought he had rejected him Damn!

 

Loki ran down the hall after the billionaire, not bothering to use magic to teleport him closer in his haste. He rounded the corner and saw the brunette walking to his bar. A primal instinct came over the god and he ran toward the engineer and gently tackled him to the ground. The billionaire let out a yelp in surprise and flipped himself around to see the god leaning over him. Loki took Tony's hands and pinned them over his head, and then the trickster bracketed his head with his hands. Tony couldn't tell if he was more frightened or aroused. Yes, most definitely the latter.

 

"What the hell are you-"

 

"Yes." Loki interrupted, not giving the engineer time to talk.

 

"What?" Tony asked, his handsome face screwed up in confusion. Loki leaned closer to the mortal. He was so close that Tony could smell him. He smelled awesome, of course he did. The god smelled of mint and winter, whatever that smelled like.

 

"Yes, I will go with you to the Stark Expo...as your date." Loki added as an afterthought. Tony stared at the god, stunned.

 

"Oh, great!" Tony said. He couldn't keep the smile on his face. Loki smiled back. Pride flooded his heart, because he was the one who was able to put that smile on the engineer's face. Oddly enough, he wanted to be able to do that more often.

 

Tony let his eyes wander over the face of the handsome god, his date! He looked into his gorgeous peepers, to his sharp cheekbones, then his thin, rosey pink lips. Seeing this, Loki licked his suddenly dry lips. Tony followed the movement hungrily. Loki felt something stir below the belt, and he hungrily leaned down toward the billionaire. He would do so much to him, his body, own him completely, but first...

 

"Holy shit, what did I walk into?! No amount of therapy will ever be able to erase what I saw today." Clint yelled, before sulking to the kitchen. Tony groaned in annoyance.

 

"You fucking cockblock!"

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tony Stark was busy. With the Expo coming up in only two days, he had many responsibilities to take care of. He had to make sure the Clean Arc Reactor Energy Generator was stable and running, watch over the proceedings to make sure everything ran smoothly, and come up with a spectacular entrance that had all the panties in the audience dropping.

 

The engineer was also debating adding in the Avengers as a feature. As much as he hated to admit it, it would be pretty awesome to have the heroes as a feature, and not just Iron Man. Hell, maybe even have Loki make a feature. He was, technically, a temporary Avenger... Even if people didn't see him as a hero, the people of Midgard had been assured that Loki had received Asgardian justice, and was punished for his crimes. Even if they didn't like it, there was nothing they could do about it.

 

Tony picked up his Stark Phone and dialed up his CEO, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. The phone gave three rings before a sweet voice picked up on the other end.

 

"Hello?" The redhead answered.

 

"Pepper! My CEO, the apple of my eye, the wind beneath my wings, my rock-"

 

"Oh, my God. What have you done this time that I need to get you out of?" Pepper's voice asked, taking on a sharp trill.

 

"Nothing!" The billionaire stammered.

 

"Tony." Pepper demanded.

 

"It's actually for the Expo. Humor me, please." The engineer said, trying to convince the female.

 

"Oh, alright." Pepper said, letting out an exasperated sigh.

 

"I was thinking, maybe for the entrance, we have all the Avengers, even Loki. You'd have to admit, it'd be pretty damn cool.

 

"I guess. What does this have to do with Loki, though?" She questioned.

 

"Well, you've been briefed on the whole Loki situation, right?" He asked, even though he knew she was.

 

"Yes?" She said, her voice taking on a distrustful edge.

 

"I want him to be apart of it, and that's where you come in. I need him to get fitted for a suit, and he better knock my expensive socks off. Can you take care of it?" He pleaded, crossing his fingers. He could hear shuffling from the other line, and then an irritated grumbled.

 

"Tony Stark, the things I do for you." She grumbled.

 

"Thank you!" He yelled, before switching his phone to his other ear.

 

"Send him over to my office around one, okay?" She said, accepting her fate.

 

"Of course. Thanks, again, Pep!"

 

"You owe me one."

 

~*~*~*~

 

Deciding it would be better to tell Loki straight away, seeing as it was 12:30, he rushed down to the library in the penthouse to find a relaxing god sprawled across the chase lounge. His long legs were crossed carelessly, his jeans hugging his body sinfully.

 

Lazily, the god stretched his arms over his head, causing his tight shirt to ride up his toned body. Tony could see the fine hair on his naval, dusted lightly over whipcord muscle. It took everything in Tony not to charge over and hump his leg like a bitch in heat.

 

The engineer licked his suddenly dry lips and advanced toward the lounging god. The god in question looked up from his novel and gave the engineer a lazy smile.

 

"Hello, Anthony. What brings you here?" The god asked, placing his book beside him.

 

"You, actually. You have an appointment with Pepper, like, now! Common!" The billionaire went over and grabbed the mischief maker's foot, trying to drag him off his seat. Obviously, the god wouldn't budge, but he did raise his eyebrow questioningly.

 

"Appointment? I do not recall such a thing." He stated, kicking the billionaire off him. Tony frowned, but he wasn't deterred.

 

"I know. Well, since you agreed to be my date, we have to get you all prettied up. Not that you need it, I mean. I like my dates to have the best, you know?" The billionaire stated as he tried again to get the god up. Intrigued, the god stood up and started walking toward the door.

 

"And what would this appointment be for, Anthony?" He questioned, Tony following behind him like a smitten puppy.

 

"A brand new suit with your name on it, sweetcheeks." The billionaire said, cocky smile spreading across his bearded face. The trickster rolled his emerald eyes, but he kept walking toward the elevator.

 

"You do realise I can summon my own suits, right?" He asked, shooting a questioning glance behind him. The billionaire nodded, before coming up behind the trickster and taking hold of his lithe waist. He stroked his strong hands up and down, before placing them high on the trickster's waist with a squeeze.

 

"I know. Think of it as a gift from me to you, kay?" He said, before giving the trickster the last nudge to the elevator. Loki turned his back to the mortal so he wouldn't be able to see the heartfelt smile that spread across his face.

 

"If you insist." He replied, stepping into the metal box.

 

"Pepper is waiting for you in her office. Now, off with you! Pepper only has so much time and she'll have my balls if you're late! I need my balls, go!" Tony shouted. Loki rolled his eyes at the vulgar language but pressed the button to Pepper's office none the less. The last thing he saw before the door closed was the billionaire's smiling face.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Expo day. Tony went through his mental check list.

 

Expensive Armani Suit? Check.

 

Arc Reactor Generator running smoothly? Check.

 

A group of super heroes ready to make a kick ass entrance? Check.

 

Godly arm candy? Check!!

 

Perfectly groomed facial hair? Duh.

 

As the leader of the Expo, Tony had decided that he wanted the Avengers to make the entrance with him. Not only would it be totally epic, but they were his family, and it wasn't just him anymore. He went from a 'me' to a 'we,' as odd as that was.

 

The billionaire himself looked over the stadium, waiting for his que to begin the awesome entrance he and the team had come up with. He had his comm. link in his ear, now all he had to do was wait. Sadly, patience wasn't one of Tony's strong suits. He was buzzing with energy, only to be stopped by Pepper's voice in his ear.

 

"You're all clear to begin, everyone is in place. Are you ready?"

 

"You heard the lady, boys. Showtime."

 

~*~*~*~

 

The lights in the stadium dimmed, as did the noise from the crowd. People waited in baited silence, as the stage lights focused solely on the stage. One by one, each stage light blinked out of existence, as if it had never been there at all. The stage was finally bathed in complete darkness, as well as the stadium. Not a sound was made, it would seem the audience members couldn't force the sound past their lips.

 

A solitary voice echoed over the packed stadium.

 

_ "This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for." _

 

Another voice replied.

 

_ "We need a hero." _

 

The voices begin to talk over one another.

 

_ "Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you? _

 

Individual lights begin to flash on stage.

 

_ "I'm always angry." _

 

_ "Kneel." _

 

_ Voices are overlapping. _

 

_ "You can't fight against yourself!" _

 

_ "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." _

 

_ "Doors open from both sides..." _

 

The voices gradually get louder, still overlapping and counting the other off.

 

_ "Loki has them under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours." _

 

_ "Performance issues." _

 

_ Enough! You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by... _

 

_ Puny god. _

 

Colored lights are flashing, and getting more chaotic.

 

_ "Light the bastards up!" _

 

_ "Hulk...Smash!" _

 

_ "Call it, Cap." _

 

_ "I'm not overly fond of what follows." _

 

_ "I am burdened with glorious purpose." _

 

_ "Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?" _

 

_ "So that's what it does." _

 

Suddenly, all the lights dim, accept for one white light that shines down on center stage. A man's voice echoes through the silent stadium.

 

_ "If we can't save the world, you can make damn well sure we'll avenge it." _

 

The backscreen lights up with the logo S.H.I.E.L.D., the white eagle standing out against the black background. Two white lights shine down parallel on the stage to highlight the two assassins. The audience starts cheering with ear shattering volume as Clint and Natasha, in full gear, make their way down to center stage, waving to all the fans. Formal music plays in the background.

 

The assassin duo make their way to the bottom of the stage and unto the smaller stage, Clint making his way over to his lover. He placed a strong arm around the redhead's small waist, pulling her into his warm side. He raised his other arm and amiably waved at the crowd, flashing a bold smile.

 

The lighting changed, taking on a green tint. The lights turned to the center of the stage, where a bashful Bruce Banner stood, tailored in a custom suit. A dubstep version of  'Radioactive'  blared over the speakers, while the radioactive symbol shown brightly on the backdrop screen, replacing the S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo.

 

The timid scientist walked up to the smaller platform, joining the assassins. The archer gave the man a fond squeeze on the shoulder. Bruce smiled and raised a nervous hand to the audience, who immediately burst into boisterous cheers. A delighted smile spread across the scientist's face. The music changed again, playing  'Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy.'

 

A red, white, and blue flag took over the screen like an army of color, blowing in an unseen breeze. As the bugle rang out in the air, several showgirls in patriotic costumes (much like the 1940's girls Steve remembered) came flouncing out, hair and makeup also reflecting the 40's. The effortlessly swayed with the beat, bringing the audience with them on a trip back in time. The brightly colored showgirls parted ways, spreading their arms to present the American Man himself.

 

Captain America stepped out, bright smile on his face. He warmly saluted the audience, who cheered loudly for the patriot. Even after 70 years, the love of the audience for the Captain had not changed.

 

Again, the Captain took his place with the heroes, and the music changed. The lights dimmed considerably. The trill of a trumpet rang out, considerably silencing the audience. A crack of lightning struck the stage, making the front row of people jump. The blond haired god appeared from the bright light, hammer raised in victory. The audience cheered, some even going as far as to shout their love and marriage proposals for the god. Thor, being used to this, only took it all in stride, and waved to the audience.

 

Now, it was Loki's turn. The team of heroes took a collective breath, all worried on how the audience would react to the would be conqueror. The lights dimmed, and then went out completely. The audience was shoved into silence by the unexpected turn.

 

"Humanity..." Loki's voice ran out, his voice oddly deep and raspy. Not a sound was made.

 

"Look how far you've fallen...." At that, cheers from the audience made themselves known.

 

"Lining up in the sweltering heat for hours...." The cheers became louder.

 

"Huddling together in the dark...like beasts !" The god shouted, only making the audience cheer louder. Suddenly, the lights flickered and came on with blinding intensity, Loki standing in the middle with his arms raised. The audience starting shrieking with excitement, and Loki indulged them. He spread his arms and walked forward as the audience began chanting his name. He gave an intimidating look as he walked to the front of the stage, letting the audience satisfy the need to take as many pictures as they could.

 

He raised his hand and pointed out to the audience, still glaring with a fiery intensity. He put his hand down, and finally gave a crazed smile, only causing the audience to cheer harder. His name could still be heard as the audience chanted his name like a prayer. He raised his index finger to his thin lips, casting the audience into silence. He put his hand down, and again looked out into the audience.

 

"I am Loki...of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose." The audience erupted into delighted cheers. He looked to the gathered Avengers, and raised his hand at them.

 

"Stand back, you mewling quim!" He demanded, which got a laugh out of the audience. Clint and Bruce put put their hands up good naturedly, and took a few steps back. Loki turned back to the audience, knowing he had them wrapped around his little finger.

 

"Where are your Avengers, now?" He questioned, and the audience screamed with joy at the prospect.

 

"Claim loyalty to me...." He pleased his hands on his chest, in a show of trust. "And I will give you what you need." The audience lost it, their cheering almost ear shattering. Loki waited for the cheering to calm down before beginning again.

 

"Say my name." He stated. The audience did.

 

"Say my name." He stated again, to which the audience did, with more conviction.

 

"Say my name!" Loki growled, to which the audience became more excited, and they did.

 

"Say my name!!!" Loki shouted spreading his closed fists apart. The audience lost it, screaming and shouting Loki's name to Asgard itself. Loki lowered his arms and looked resolutely at the audience.

 

"It seems, I have an army." The audience cheered while Loki took his place by the Avengers. Clint shot the Asgardian an annoyed glare while Thor couldn't wipe the smile of his face at his brother's antics. Loki stepped forward again, and raised his arm to present.

 

"And now, your host for this year's Stark Expo, Tony Stark." The lighting changed, highlighting the audience. The backscreen lit up with live coverage of Tony dancing through clear lines in the audience to make it through to the stage. He highfived the fans as well as doing some cheesy dance moves. He even turned around to the camera and sang along. He blew a kiss to the camera and winked, making the audience cheer wildly before turning and running up to the stage.

 

As this was going on, the Ironettes came out and starting dancing sensually. Tony made it to center stage and many pyrotechnics went off, highlighting the billionaire where he stood. The audience cheered wildly for him. Tony spread his arms out over the audience, getting them to quiet down. When it was sufficiently quiet, he took a mic from a stage hand and began.

 

"Welcome to Stark Expo 2014! We have some brand new stuff that is bound to blow your mind, but first, you're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing up here with a bunch of freaks in spandex, not that anyone's complaining." This got a laugh from the audience. Tony gave a seductive grin before continuing.

 

"When we first began this little freak show, I thought there wasn't a god's chance this would work. I'm never wrong, get that right, but....I was wrong...." More laughter from the audience followed. Tony took a breath before continuing.

 

"These guys became my team, my friends, and my family, so of course they had to share in this ego fest of mine." Tony looked at the Avengers and gave them a genuine smile, to which they mirrored.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Avengers." Cheers erupted from the audience, as well as the colossal amount of pictures being taken. The team of heroes gathered together, putting their arms around each other for photos.

 

Tony stood by Loki and put a friendly hand around his waist. Loki recuperated by putting his arm around Tony's shoulder.

 

"You totally found Tumblr, didn't you." Tony said through his teeth as he smiled. Loki had the gale to look at his and give him a shit eating grin to revile Tony's.

 

"Jealous, are we?"

 

The cheering died down, and Tony regained the spotlight once again.

 

"Now, a word from my old man, Howard Stark. The Avengers left the stage as a grainy video of Stark Senior began to play. The Avengers made their way to the wing of stage left. Steve stayed close to the curtain, staring at Howard with a nostalgic look on his face. No one had the heart to pull him away.

 

The heroes stood around, waiting for the clip to end, when Tony's phone started playing a posh, Beethoven piece. It was J.A.R.V.I.S.' custom ringtone. Tony picked up immediately.

 

"Jay, it's Expo time, something better be on fire or blowing up for you to call.

 

"Sir, I am afraid that there is a break in taking place in Stark Tower. It would be advised to take action."

 

"Damn it! Okay, fine, I can work with this. Do you know who is trying to break in?

 

"Victor Von Doom, sir."

 

Tony's fingers twitched, and an ugly scowl took over his handsome face. The Avengers noticed the look on the billionaire's face, immediately being put on edge.

 

"Well?" Natasha asked, stepping forward.

 

"It's a good thing you're all suited up. Jay, tell Pepper she will have to present the Arc Reactor line.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"We have some ass to kick."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Loki and Pepper went suit shopping, it's kind of important in the next chapter!


	8. Tony Learns The Meaning Of 'God-Sized.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where that Explicit Rating comes from.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me this long! It's finally happening! :D Thank you to all the lovely subscribers, you make my week! 
> 
> Again, sorry for my lateness with this chapter. I had wanted to finish and post it earlier, but Tech week (otherwise known as 'Hell week.') for a musical I'm in, as well as work got the better of me. Well, at least it's here now. This chapter is a little longer, so hopefully it makes up for it. :P
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Red and gold metal encased the engineer, holding him tightly. The poor light from backstage glinted dully off the armor, making the bright colors seem worn and lifeless. The brunette turned, the arc reactor's blue tint casting strange shadows across the team of heroes.

 

Tony looked to Loki, who's eyes were practically glowing in the blue light, to the point where it seemed almost supernatural. The engineer raised his face plate, face set in a grim scowl. Natasha, with her freaky assassin six sense, stepped forward, trying to focus Tony's attention.

 

"What happened?" She asked calmly, not hinting at the worry she was feeling. She did a good job of keeping her emotions in check, while Tony felt like his were about to spill out at any second.

 

"Doom. The tower." He gritted out, the words feeling like acid on his tongue. He turned to the good Captain, who had a frown pulling down his handsome face.

 

"How did he get passed J.A.R.V.I.S.?" He questioned, confusion and frustration clear in his tone.

 

"I don't know, but you can bet your ass I'll find out." Tony spat, firing up his repulsors. They whirled to life under his command, waiting to take off into the night sky.

 

"Call it, Cap." The engineer said. He knew he didn't have much time, and hoped that Steve had a decent plan in under .02 seconds ready. The blond's face instantly switched into his Captain America persona, and he looked around at the team's faces.

 

"Tony, I want you to have J.A.R.V.I.S. lock down everything he can." Tony nodded, already calling up the A.I. from the HUD.

 

"Clint, Natasha, I want you to take a S.H.I.E.L.D. patrol car and get to the tower as fast as you can. Be stealthy though. We don't know what the situation is. Radio in anything you find." The assassins nodded in unison and left the team of heroes. Steve turned to the God of Thunder.

 

"Thor, I want you up in the air, and wait for my signal to come in. We don't want to destroy more things then we have to." Thor nodded, walking to the exit.

 

"Bruce, take one of Tony's cars. Keep your comm. on. We'll call you in if things get complicated." Bruce nodded, going off to have his pick of the expensive sports cars.

 

"And Loki. Do you have some sort of invisibility spell?" The Captain questioned, turning to the trickster with a frown.

 

"I do, dear Captain. I have used it many a time to-" Loki was cut off by Tony's armored hand around his mouth.

 

"No time, yes or no answers. Cap?" Tony demanded, looking to the patriot. Steve shot Tony an odd look, before continuing.

 

"Loki, teleport to the penthouse and see what Doom is up to. Radio in when you can. If something seems wrong, stop it."

 

"Yes, Captain." Loki said with a smirk, before blinking out of sight. Tony rolled his eyes at his diva of a crush. Looking to the stern blond, Tony saluted and tore out of the door.

 

Once outside, Tony let the power of the repulsors soothe him as he took off into the dark sky. Tony broke through the smaug of Manhattan, up where the stars shined and the moon led him home. The engineer focused his mind on the mission, knowing that precious seconds counted when it came to how much damage a villain like Doom could do.

 

The Iron Man tore through the sky like an uncontrolled comet. Tony flew as fast as his little repulsors could take him. As he soared, he could start to make out the silhouette of Stark Tower. The tower stood out like a beacon against the lonely sky. His surname illuminated brightly, announcing to the world that the brilliantly engineered tower belonged to the billionaire.

 

The engineer in question circled around his tower before landing on a nearby skyscraper. He looked at his beautiful tower, his baby, and sighed.

 

"Jay, you got anything for me?" He asked miserably. He even pouted like a child, crossing his arms and everything.

 

_ "I have already proceeded with Total Lockdown, sir. Doom is now limited to the higher levels of the tower, trapped between the penthouse and the roof. Protocols are in place and weapons have been activated."  _ The A.I. read off, sounding almost grave in his response. Tony nodded bitterly. As a person that didn't trust easily, he knew that even though his tower housed six powerful heroes, it never hurt to have security back up. Tony had tricked his penthouse out with the whole sabang! The walls of the penthouse contained sleek lasers that could cut through metal, so Doom should be watching his ass right about now. As well as other small weapons hidden in the ceiling, Tony's penthouse and tower were locked tighter than Fort Knox....So how the hell did Doom brake in?!

 

"Jay, what's Loki's position? Is he in the penthouse?" Tony asked, looking toward the tinted windows. At first they were tinted black to keep pesky reporters from taking pictures through the windows, but now they served as a problem. The brunette couldn’t see a damned thing! He was relying on J.A.R.V.I.S' eyes, now.

 

_ "I cannot see him, sir."  _ The A.I. responded. Tony raised a dark eyebrow, pursing his lips slightly.

 

"What about thermal? Give me a camera view in the HUD." Tony demanded. When the penthouse didn't pop up immediately, Tony started to get worried. After five seconds of a blank screen, Tony felt a trickle of fear ran down his back.

 

"Sir, I am afraid I cannot. There is a virus in my system that is preventing me from performing my basic functions in the penthouse."  Tony's blood ran cold. Doom had done something to J.A.R.V.I.S. Oh, he was going to to smash his ugly metal face in!

 

"Guys, you read? How far out are you?" Tony demanded, voice rough with his rage.

 

"I'm in the vents with Natasha ahead of me, and can I say, what a view." Clint radioed in, followed by an  'umph'  noise. That was most likely Natasha's foot to the archer's face. Well, he had it coming.

 

"Where in the vents? What floor?" Tony was getting nervous now, and where the hell was Loki?!

 

"A floor under the penthouse, we've been sweeping for Doombots or any other abnormalities." Natasha's cool voice responded.

 

"Well, get up there as fast as your little agent butts can go, because something is interfering with J.A.R.V.I.S." The brunette said, trying to force humor into a situation that really wasn't funny.

 

"Will do, Iron Diva." Clint snarked back. The billionaire turned off his comm. link in the suit, not wanting his team to hear the beginnings of what was going to be a truly spectacular panic attack. He was helpless in a situation like this. He couldn't just burst into the penthouse with his suit, and risk alerting Doom that his little break in had been discovered. Victor was a slippery bastard, and if they could catch him in the act and put him behind bars, it would require the stealth and training of Clint and Tasha.

 

Now, all Tony had to do was be patient. Which sucked. A lot. Patience wasn't a virtue he could buy, was it?

 

Tony clenched and unclenched his gloved hands as the minutes ticked by with agonizing slowness. He could practically feel Doom taunting him with each minute he let slip through his iron clad hands. It was infuriating!

 

_ 'What happened to the Tony Stark that would have torn Doom a new one the very second he heard his tower was being invaded?! He doesn't like when people touch his stuff, and that's exactly what Doom is doing, rubbing his greedy hands all over your shit! Snap out of it, man! Go kick some ass like only good ol' Tony Stark can!'  _ Tony thought, a wave of rage washing over him.

 

"J.A.R.V.I.S, you better have good news for me." The brunette demanded. It wasn't his A.I. butler's fault, but if he didn't yell at someone soon, he was going to lose it. God! What was wrong with him. Before the Avengers, he would have burned his tower to the ground before he let Doom take anything from him, and he would have enjoyed it. Now, he was sitting on the sidelines, letting someone else rescue his tower that was being held hostage by a guy who wears a freaking cape!

 

_ 'Even now, you're useless.'  _ A cold voice said in the back of his mind. He shut that thought up quickly, as to not open the emotional dam that was bound to break when he thought on his feelings to long. And that, ladies and gentleman, is why Tony Stark doesn't do feelings... Or emotions in general....

 

_ "Sir, I am still unable to access basic functions, but Ms. Romanov and Mr. Barton have almost reached the penthouse floor."  _ The A.I. replied, not taking offense to his creator's anger.

 

"Good." Tony gritted out.

 

"Stark!" Natasha's voice brought him back from his wayward anger.

 

"What's happening?" He asked, immediately alert.

 

"Clint and I have reached the penthouse.... There's no one here." The statement hung in the air like a death sentence.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

 

~*~*~*~

 

It didn't take long for Tony to blast over to the landing pad and rush through the open balcony door. He leaped over the banister and scared an unexpecting Clint Barton, who let up a girly scream.

 

"For a master assassin, you kind of suck at it." Tony said, trying diffuse his anger with humor.

 

"Laugh it up, you're the one in a tin can." The archer said, pride bruised. Tony pulled his faceplate up and gave the archer a shit eating grin. Clint flipped the engineer off and walked over to the fiery haired assassin. He placed a possessive hand around her small waist and pulled her into his side. Natasha rolled her eyes by humored her boyfriend.

 

"Ah, what's wrong bird brain, going to go reclaim your masculinity? Because let's face it, after that scream, well... Natasha, you better get your strap on, because you're wearing the super tight assassin pants in the relationship now." Tony chuckled at his own joke. What? That was funny! Clint gave him an exasperated eye roll.

 

"Speaking of dicks, where's your boyfriend?" Clint was just antagonizing, and Tony was  definitely  not in the mood.

 

"Stark's pseudo boyfriend? I believe that would be me." A sultry voice said from behind Tony's shoulder. Tony refused to jump. He let out a breath that had caught in his throat and slowly let it out. He could hear Loki shuffle up behind him, but he refused to look at him from the corner of his eye.

 

"Shall we play the part and amuse the archer, dear?" He tormented the inventor, who gave an irritated groan. The tricker pulled Tony close, not seeming to mind the suit of armor. He suggestively trailed his hand up Tony's side, even though Tony couldn't feel it through the suit. The trickster's pale hand contrasted with the engineer's sun kissed skin when he reached his face, turning it so their lips were only three inches apart.

 

"Common, Clint, I'll go get the strap on." Natasha said, sensing that the playboy would need a moment.

 

"Nat! One fucking time! And in front of Tony?! God!" Clint whined as the redhead dragged him from the room. Luckily for Clint, the billionaire was too absorbed with the deity in front of him to notice. He looked up into those deep emerald eyes, and gave himself a second to catch his breath and think.

 

'You know what, fuck it! I've had enough shit for tonight! Doom, the Expo, and my self-loathing can wait til tomorrow.'

 

Tony grabbed Loki by the lapels of his suit armor and crushed their lips together. Loki's lips were soft against his, giving him what he needed. He let Tony dominate the kiss, opening his mouth to let Tony's skilled tongue in. Done with holding back, Tony grabbed a fist full of Loki's ebony locks and pulled, earning a breathy moan from the trickster.

 

'File hair pulling away as a kink.' Tony thought ruefully.

 

The engineer could feel the warmth in his belly tightening pleasantly. His cock gave an excited twitch when the trickster rubbed his hips up against the ungiving metal of the suit. In response, Tony caught the trickster's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down gently. Loki moaned loudly this time, grasping on to Tony's armored biceps for support. Taking this as the green light, Tony grasped the trickster's slim hips and ground his pelvis against the other man's.

 

"Ohh!" The trickster moaned breathlessly. Tony could just barely feel Loki's hips gyrate back, trying to regain more friction from the Iron Man. Tony let a wicked smile spread across his bearded face. He pushed the trickster away, keeping him at arm's length.

 

"Alright, babe, this is how it's going to be." Tony said huskily, voice dropping in octaves. "Meet me in my bedroom in five minutes, and be punctual. It’s bad to keep a horny billionaire waiting.” Loki let out a breathy laugh, before disentangling himself from the billionaire and walking off. Tony blatantly stared at the trickster's pert ass as he walked off. Tony bit down on his bottom lip to quell a moan that was threatening to escape. God, what an ass. Tony was going to have fun destroying it.

 

The billionaire practically skipped to the robotic arms on the balcony that would remove his armor. Each piece of armor that was removed was like a breath of fresh air on his heated skin. It had been a while since he had been this sexually excited about someone, but then again, no one engaged his interest like Loki. The brunette could feel his cock straining against his thigh. He slowly stroked his manhood to relieve some of the pressure. He couldn't hold his moan in at that. The billionaire practically ran to his room after that.

 

With a resounding bang, Tony wretched the door open, hoping to be met with a pale and very naked god. He ran through his living room and into his connected bedroom. He quickly opened the door, only to be met with a cold bed. Tony let out an irritated growl, raking his hands through his thick, auburn hair. He stalked forward, not quite sure what to do. Just when Tony was about to throw his hands up in defeat, he was startled by the slamming of a door. Tony whipped around, ready to fight.

 

Standing there in all his glory was the trickster. During their time apart, the trickster had changed from his Asgardian armor into a meticulously crafted suit. It clung to his figure perfectly, highlighting his slim waist and broad chest. Not to mention his legs that seemed to go on for days. Tony's cock was rock hard at the sight. His face probably showed how aroused he was, because Loki took mercy on his and stalked forward. The Asgardian grabbed the mortal by the tie, pulling him forward. Loki hotly ran a hand down the engineer's back, bringing them chest to chest. His hand came to tantalizingly rest against Tony's ass, giving it a squeeze for good measure. The mortal moaned, looking up into the eyes of his soon-to-be lover.

 

"After all the work your mortal woman went through to get me such an immaculate suit for the Expo. It seemed such a shame that no one would ever get to see it." Loki said lowly, drawing the billionaire closer. It took Tony's brain a minute to come back online.

 

'Oh, that's right. I sent Pepper off with Loki to get a suit for the Expo. Damn, that's one of the best ideas I've ever made.'  Tony thought through his sex hazed mind.

 

"You're wearing this all for me. Well, don't I feel special." Tony said, leaning in and peppering small kisses against the god's porcelain throat. Just because the billionaire couldn't resist, he licked a clean strip up the god's throat, tasting him. He could feel the trickster's pulse sky rocket. Feeling like pushing his luck, Tony lightly bit down on that rapidly beating pulse. He could feel rather than hear the choked moan Loki released. The brunette pulled back, giving the trickster a mirth filled smile. Loki looked down, taking in the engineer's face. He shook his head slightly, trying to regain his breathing.

 

Before Tony could even register what was happening, he was being thrown through the air. His moment of panic was replaced with a thud as he landed on his california king bed. He looked up just in time to see Loki crawl up the bed and straddle his hips. Loki didn't stop there, though. He put his hands under the inventor and raised him up to meet his hips. As he did this he passionately kissed Tony's lips, making the brunette breathless.

 

"Yes. Yes!" Tony cried out when Loki released his lips. "I love the suit, babe, but seriously, get the fuck out of it!" Loki let out an amused chuckle, pushing the engineer's fringe away from his face. Tony looked up at him with pleading eyes.

 

"Hmm, finally a good idea." Loki hummed, sitting back on Tony's hips and loosening his tie. Tony didn't think he had ever seen a more arousing sight. Before the trickster could completely get his tie off, Tony quickly grabbed it and pulled the trickster back down for another searing kiss. Tony rubbed the trickster's thighs, raising his hips to rub his erection against the trickster's ass. Loki broke the kiss with a laugh, finally banishing the tie to the other side of the room. He made quick work of his suit jacket as well as Tony's, loosening the brunette's white dress shirt and throwing it on the ground.

 

The blue light of the arc reactor was released when Tony's shirt was pulled open and away, leaving the engineer exposed. The engineer's breath caught in his throat, waiting for the look of disgust and regret to appear on Loki's face. The trickster only stared at the electromagnet, before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the glass. Tony felt something warm and fluffy well up inside him. He didn't have time to analyze the feeling as Loki was slowly making his way down the brunette's body. He deft hands made quick work of the engineer's belt. He quickly through it over his shoulder and pulled Tony's pants down the rest of the way. Tony wiggled around a bit and pushed his expensive pants on the floor, as well as his socks and shoes. Now, all Tony was left in was his silk boxers and slim black tie.

 

The trickster looked up at Tony with a possessive look in his eyes. Tony felt like prey, and Loki was his predator. The god hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled, releasing Tony's cock to the cool night air. Tony moaned lowly, watching as Loki eyed his straining manhood. Loki licked his dry lips, and oh, Tony's cock just ached at the sight of it. He was so hard his cock was straining against his stomach, pearly beads of precome dotting his toned stomach. The trickster let out a deep rumble of a laugh.

 

"Eager, aren't we?" Loki teased, lapping at the beads of precome on Tony's stomach.

 

"W-well, when you do things like that. Jesus...." The frazzled billionaire countered, trying to get his breathing back under control. God, he was acting like a teenager who was having his first real sexual experience behind the bleachers. With frayed nerves, he grabbed ahold of the trickster's silky locks and carded his hands through. Loki closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the comforting strokes.

 

The trickster opened his emerald eyes and looked up at the billionaire with on odd look. In the dim light, it almost looked like affection, but Tony wouldn't let his thoughts drift there. He pushed the trickster's head the rest of the way down, and Loki did not disappoint. He swallowed Tony's cock in one go, hollowing is cheeks. Tony let out a low groan well he felt the back of Loki's skilled throat. The trickster hummed in agreement, the vibrations setting Tony's sensitive nerves on fire.

 

"Yeah, just like that, babe. Ohh..." Tony said. Loki slowly moved his head back up the rigid cock, kissing the tip of Tony's head and tongueing the slit. He then peppered open mouthed kisses along the mortal's shaft, making Tony lower his head back onto the downy pillow. Loki took this as Tony's submission, and began to play with the desperate man.

 

Ever so slowly, Loki licked his way down Tony's cock, and down to his full balls. The god sucked one into his mouth while gently playing with the other. Tony had to turn his head into the pillow not to make any embarrassing noises. Loki released his balls with a pop and looked up at his through dark lashes.

 

"Do not be ashamed to make such delightful noises, my pet." Loki said, delicately rubbing Tony's balls in his hand. The only thing Tony could do right now was nod his head in understanding. Loki maniacally grinned, returning to his earlier task. He began mouthing at Tony's head again, while his other hand wandered down to the engineer's perineum. He began kissing Tony's cock as he pushed gently against Tony's prostate through his perineum. The playboy began panting at that, little mewls of pleasure escaping his throat. With a wicked grin, the trickster swallowed the inventor whole, as well as giving a firm push to Tony's perinellum. Tony let out an embarrassingly loud shout, shoving his cock deeper into the trickster's wet throat. Loki let out a groan, the vibrations driving the inventor crazing.

 

By this point, Tony was little more than a writhing mess atop his bed. Loki released his cock with a leud 'pop,' before gently kissing his way down. He gave Tony's perineum a playful lick, and went even lower.

 

Tony was having trouble rubbing two brain cells together, so he jumped in surprise when he felt something wet and warm lick his entrance. With as much energy as he could muster, Tony sat up in time to see Loki lick his lips, seemingly satisfied with the taste of him. The brunette's mouth hung open. Loki gave him a seductive smile before dipping his head back down and giving another experimental lick to the brunette's puckered hole. Tony felt a shudder wrack his body, but he was too wrecked to care.

 

You see, Tony was very experienced when it came to sex. Two decades of expensive parties, good booze, and loose morals would do that to a person. So basically, Tony had seen a lot and done even more than that. But what Loki was doing was, Jesus Christ! Tony had never done anything like this before. Being the notorious playboy the media painted him to be, he was always in the dominant position. He never allowed people to have that power over him, and that was exactly what he had just given Loki...and it was exhilarating! He felt like he was standing on the edge of the cliff, and one fatal push would be enough to push him over the edge. It was terrifying, but also exciting.

 

Loki looked up, looking for consent to continue. Tony gave a small nod, begging with his warm eye for the trickster to continue. With expert precision, Loki dove back down, pressing opened mouthed kisses against Tony's clenching hole. Tony howled, causing Loki t take a firm hold of his hips and hold him down

 

"Oh! Ohhh! Y-yes! God, yes! Loki..." Tony begged as the trickster's tongue breached his entrance, slowly licking up his passage. Loki swirled his tongue around, finally have the true taste of the inventor.

 

"Hmm, Tony, you taste delicious. I love how your tight little hole clenched around me. Can you do it again for me, my sweet?" Loki growled, diving back down and roughly shoving his tongue back in. Tony let out chocked sobs, hands gripping the sheets like a lifeline.

 

For what felt like hours, over maybe only seconds, Loki went down on Tony's hole like it was his job. All the while, Tony moaned and writhed like a cat in heat. Suddenly, Loki pulled out, and it was at this point that Tony noticed that Loki was as naked as he was. Tony's tie was even gone, and when did that happen?

 

"Such a lustful creature, begging for my cock to fill him. Do you want that, Anthony? Do you want my cock to fill you to the brim, until you're begging me to stop? I can take you to a whole new world of pleasure, if you would let me. Will you let me, darling?" Loki breathed, eyes bright with lust and anticipation. Tony could only nod, too far gone to actually speak.

 

"On your hands and knees, my sweet." Loki said, already making to flip the inventor over. Tony followed quickly, spreading his legs without an ounce of shame. He could hear the trickster let out a possessive growl, before he felt a hot tongue mouthing it's way down his back. The inventor arched his back beautifully, submissively lowering his head. The trickster took the brunette's pert cheeks in his hands and spread them. Tony unconsciously leaned into the gentle touch.

 

"Loki, please." He pleaded, trying to get the trickster to touch him where he really wanted to be touched. As always, Loki obliged. The trickster magiced a bottle of lube into his right hand, popped the cap, and poured it into his hand. Slowly, Loki brought his hand to Tony's relaxed hole and lazily circled the rim. Tony moaned, rubbing back against the finger.

 

"More. I can take it. Come on, Loki." Tony urged, trying to push back on the god's finger. Loki smiled before pushing his index finger in to the first knuckle. He shallowly thrusted the finger, before pushing in all the way. Tony groaned low in his throat. It felt odd, but not painful. Loki began thrusting in and out, letting the brunette get used to the sensation.

 

"Another." Tony growled. He felt the second finger brush against his rim before the finger joined it's twin. Tony gasped, panting slightly now. Loki lazily thrust in and out. When Tony was relaxed enough, Tony scissored his fingers, making Tony's cock leak dangerously over the covers.

 

Suddenly, Tony let out a strangled scream. The trickster god had found his prostate. Loki growled, aiming for that special spot in the mortal. Tony started mewling and writhing on the bed. In a haste to get to the main event, Loki added a third finger, now fingering the mortal quickly.

 

"Uhh, ohh! Yes, yes, yes!" Tony said, a mantra of 'yes' filling the room. Loki could hardly take it anymore. His generous cock was achingly hard because of the delicious sounds coming out of the inventor's mouth. He knew he had to be gentle with the mortal, but Tony was making it very hard.

 

Loki removed his fingers completely, making Tony whine from the loss. He quickly rubbed lube onto his straining cock and placed it as Anthony's entrance. He could feel the brunette tense, and watched as the brunette turned to him with wide eyes.

 

"Loki. I-"

 

"Shh. I will take care of you, Anthony. Do you trust me?" Loki asked, the atmosphere becoming tense with the question.

 

"Yes... Yes, I trust you." Tony said, licking his lips nervously. Loki nodded, soothingly rubbing his hands up and down the inventor's back.

 

"Know that I will try to make this as pleasurable as possible, okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

Loki slowly brought his cock to Tony's entrance, circling the rim before pushing in gently. Tony made a noise in the back of his throat, but didn't tell the god to stop. The god gently held Tony's hips, pushing in inch after inch. Tony breathed through it, brighting down hard on his lower lip. Finally, Loki bottomed out on the billionaire.

 

Tony let out a low groan. He had never felt so filled in his life. His muscles ached from taking in the large cock, and his thighs were clenching tightly. He was scared, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Loki promised hot, passionate sex, and that's what he was going to get, damn it!

 

"Move." Tony gritted out through clenched teeth. The trickster obeyed, slowly gyrating his hips before pulling out. Both parties held their breath, waiting. All at once, it was like a dam breaking. Loki thrusted in, and Tony let out a moan. They moved awkwardly, both trying to work out the other.

 

Loki was trying to control himself from thrusting too quickly into that warm, wet heat. Tony was trying to get used to be filled so greatly. Suddenly, stars burst behind the engineer's eyes. Loki had hit his prostate dead on. The scream that followed was animalistic.

 

"Loki!! Oh!! Right there!" He screamed, thrusting back on the trickster's cock. Not holding back, Loki aimed for that spot, hitting it precically each time.

 

"Oh, god, yes!! Loki! Loki! Yes!" Tony was yelling, pushing back into the thrusts. Loki grasped Tony's hips tightly, leaning down so that the brunette's back was against the trickster's chest. He was growling lower, sweat beading down his brow. He was starting to pick up speed, pistoning his hips in time with the inventor's.

 

Tony's cock was weaping, pearly beafds of precome leaking from the tip and dripping down his cock. He was positively wet. He was seeing stars with the angle the god was hitting. He clenched his hole, making Loki let out a surprised gasp. Loki's cock ached, becoming even harder, if that was possible.

 

He started thrusting with abandon, nailing the mortal into the mattress. Tony cried out in ecstasy, throwing his head back. Loki grabbed the hair at Tony's nape, forcefully pulling the brunette into a fiery kiss. Tony opened his mouth, allowing the trickster's tongue to breach him. He could taste himself, as well as the smoky taste of mint and something distinctly Loki. He moaned into the trickster's mouth. Tony pulled away to catch his breath.

 

"Say my name." Loki said, smacking one of Tony's asscheeks. Tony jumped, his hands clenching in the covers to keep himself grounded.

 

"Loki." He said breathlessly. Loki reached around and started playing with one of Tony's nipples. Tony mewled in delight, arching into Loki's hand.

 

"Say my name." He said again, giving the hipple a hard squeeze. Tony moaned this time, pushing back on the god's hard cock.

 

"Ohh, mhmm, Loki." The brunette said, head falling onto the pillow. Loki released the hard pebble, hands snaking their way back to Tony's hips.

 

"Say my name!" He demanded, furiously hitting Tony's prostate with strength and accuracy.

 

"Oh!! Loki!" Tony shouted, rising back on is hands. Loki took a firm hold of Tony's leaking cock, pumping furiously.

 

"SAY MY NAME!!!!" He shouted, giving Tony's cock one last hard pump.

 

"LOKI!!!!" Tony screamed, cumming hard into the Asgardian's hand. Tony came hard, vision blacking out for a few seconds. He could barely breath, just letting the sensation flow through him. In his pleasure, he clenched down hard on the trickster. Loki let out a deep growl, biting deep into the mortal's neck. Tony mewled weakly, before falling into the mattress. Loki pulled out of the mortal, falling beside him. He pulled the sweaty mortal into his arms, hands circling his waist and pulling him close. Tony nuzzled in, taking in the god's warmth. After a few minutes of panting, Tony turned around and intertwined their legs.

 

"Well, I can check 'doing a god' off my bucket list." He said with a tired chuckle. Loki laughed tiredly, nuzzling the mortal's neck.

 

“Goodnight, Loki.”

 

“Goodnight, Anthony.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully the next chapter comes soon!


	9. Pancakes and False Alibis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up with a god, Steve makes amazing pancakes, and Natasha's super spy senses are tingling.

Tony awoke with a jolt, the body beside him rolling over with a sleepy mumble before going still again. The engineer blinked his eyes, pressing them tightly together before opening them again. He stared lazily at the ceiling, trying to piece together what had happened last night, and who was sleeping beside him. He hadn't gone out drinking, so....

 

Flashes of a pale, lithe body above him....gentle stroking....pleasure like he'd never felt before....'Say my name!'

 

Oh, sweet God almighty... He had slept with Loki! Well, he could have predicted that coming from a mile away, but still!

 

_'I mean, I like the guy, really, like the guy. God. Whatever. But, come on! I still didn't have to sleep with him. No, wait, maybe Pepper was right about not thinking with my dick. Nah, fuck that._

 

_Wait! Does this change anything between us? I really liked the whole "friends with major sexual tension" bit. What does he expect of me? Do we have to date now? Court? Whatever._

 

_Crap, I'm absolute shit at relationships. Pepper would testify to that.... There's no way we could make it work. A super villain and a superhero couple? The new 'Bradgelina.' The press would have a field day. Pepper and the PR department would kill me, though. Not to mention the look on Fury's face when he gets wind of this. And he would. I'm pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D. hides cameras in my bathroom, and where else do you find out super secret affairs but in the bathroom? Oh, Christ, shut up, brain, you haven't had coffee yet! Yet. I still need coffee."_ Tony's brain couldn't seem to stay on a straight path, chaotically changing from one thought to the other, barely having enough time to process it before jumping to the next. 

 

"You are thinking to hard, pet." Loki said drowsily, voice still raspy from sleep. He turned over, pulling the engineer back into his arms. He sleepily nuzzled his way back into Tony's neck, inhaling the essence of sweat and sex.

 

"Just making sure I still have feeling down there, sweetcheeks." Tony replied, turning to place a soft kiss on the trickster's lips. Loki hummed, kissing the inventor's cheek before returning his head to the crook of Tony's neck. Tony silently thanked his lucky spangled stars that wit and dramatics were his default setting. His brain was fully awake now, and thoughts were running wildly about the situation he found himself in.

 

_'Would Loki even want to be in a relationship with me? Am I the fair maiden he found to get his Asgardian rocks off with? I hope Loki doesn't have some weird, alien STD that will make a dick fall off."_ Tony's thoughts were cut off by Loki's hand snaking around his waist and giving him a firm squeeze.

 

"You are still thinking too hard, and I find that I cannot sleep because of it." Loki gave him a half-hearted glare, choosing instead to lean on his elbow, looking over Tony's face. Tony shrugged, putting his hands behind his head.

 

"Sorry, can't help it. Comes with the whole 'genius' title." He said, tilting his head to study the Asgardian. The ebony haired man took his hand and began to massage small circles into the engineer's firm stomach, before locking eyes with his.

 

"You may not, but I certainly can. What do you say to a little..." Loki leaned down and placed a teasing kiss on the brunette's lips, leaving the invitation open. Tony threw his thoughts to the wind and kissed the trickster back softly, slowly running his hands up the pale back, massaging the tight muscles. The Asgardian moaned softly into Tony's mouth, dragging his teeth over the engineer's bottom lip. Tony chuckled softly, pulling his mouth away to nibble along Loki's strong jaw line. Loki let out a happy moan, leaning into the inventor's experienced touch. He could feel Tony smile against his throat. Loki felt a bolt of arousal shoot through him. Wanting to move the inventor along, he palmed at the billionaire's semi-erect cock, making Tony grunt in surprise. Loki laughed,, taking hold of Tony's waist and flipping them over so the god was on his back, Tony leaning over him. Loki ran his hands through his hair through Tony's thick, auburn hair. Tony smiled, doing the same to Loki's ebony locks. The trickster sighed contently, shaking his head in surprise.

 

"You know, I believe I could grow to lo-"

 

_"Master Stark, Mr. Rogers would like me to inform you that breakfast is ready. He is also being very adamant in Mr. Laufeyson and yourself being there."_ J.A.R.V.I.S. cut in, silencing whatever it was Loki was going to say. Loki gave an icy glare to the ceiling, which Tony found totally adorable. 

 

"Is it pancakes, J?" Tony asked, looking over his shoulder at the A.I.'s censor at the top corner of the room. 

 

_"Yes, sir. Mr. Rogers has also prepared coffee, which is_ currently being brewed. Some would think he is trying to bribe you, sir."  The A.I. said sassily, making Tony smirk. The engineer turned back to his lover, brushing his curly hair out of his face. Loki scowled, before rolling his eyes. 

 

"You heard my sassy A.I.,"

 

_"For you, sir, always."_ J.A.R.V.I.S. cut in. 

 

"Mute. Anyway, get your butt out of my ridiculously comfortable bed. Steve has pancakes, and those assholes will eat them all if we're late. Common!" Tony said, trying to squirm out of the trickster's grip. Loki mumbled something in Asgardian, most likely a colorful curse, grabbing Tony and pulling him back to his chest.

 

"You would give up sex with a god for some feeble Midgardian cuisine?" Loki berated, clutching Tony all the tighter. 

 

"Yes." Tony said blankly. At the look Loki shot him, Tony cracked a grin. "Have you tasted Steve's pancakes? It's like throwback Thursday everytime he cooks. It's like, our very own authentic 1940's chef." Tony said, tickling Loki's sides to get him to let go. The trickster pushed the brunette away, crossing his arms over his chest and staring miserably at the bedspread like it had personally wronged him. He turned his back to Tony, sulking silently. Tony sighed, crawling back on the mattress and placing calloused hands on his shoulders. He slowly massaged the tense muscles, placing tender kisses on his shoulders. 

 

"Loki...Babe, common. You know I don't mean it like that. I'm totally into you, but you have to feed me sometime. I'll need the energy for when you're pounding me into the mattress later today." Tony whispered into the Asgardian's ear, trying to ply him with the promise of sex to come. He waited a moment, before feeling the trickster's shoulders relax. Loki turned his head slowly, placing a peck on the inventor's lips before getting up from the bed.

 

"Oh, very well. I cannot have you wasting away on me. I am not done with you, yet." Loki stated darkly, heading off toward the bathroom.

 

"Thanks, I think." Tony said bemusedly, cocking his head to the side. He went off in search in some clothes.

 

_'No use in showing up naked. I don't want to make Thor jealous when he sees who has the bigger hammer.'_ Tony thought, grinning wildly to himself. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Steve had just turned around, steam wafting lazily from the stack of hotcakes, when the couple sauntered into the kitchen. Well, Tony sauntered in with the, "I just had hot, amazing sex with an incredibly attractive alien prince," walk. Loki just walked in, smug smile on his pale face. The, "You puny mortals wish you had the chance to test drive this badboy," went unsaid. The billionaire was clad in a pair of sweatpants, the waistband hanging low off his hips. Loki, on the other hand, was dressed in one of Tony's robes that went below his knees. The belt was tied loosely around his lithe waist.

 

Natasha turned around, giving the couple a once over. Meeting Tony's eyes, she gave him a little thumbs up and went back to her pancakes. Clint, confused at what the fiery headed woman had done, stared up.

 

"Oh, for the love of... Do you two actually do anything else besides fuck each other five ways to Saturday?!" Clint yelled exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air. Steve shot the archer a glare, setting the pancakes down on the table. Tony stuck his tongue at Clint, not giving him a response. 

 

The couple sat down, Tony pulling the plate towards himself. Thinking better of it, he pushed it between himself and Loki, pouring syrup over the stack as well. Loki gave him a soft smile, picking up a fork and cutting a small piece off. He brought it to his lips and chewed. The crowd of heroes waited with baited breath. Loki let out a delighted moan.

 

"Now I understand why you would give up sex for this." Loki said around another mouthful of the delicious dish. Tony laughed, wiping a bit of syrup from the corner of the trickster's mouth. They looked up to see Steve turn a dark crimson red, and for Clint to throw a wadded up napkin their way. Loki easily caught it before it could hit Tony, of course. Tony dramatically batted his eyes at Loki.

 

"My hero." He said, quickly pecking a kiss on the side of the trickster's mouth. Hey, the wonder twins already knew they were sleeping together, why the hell not have some public displays of affection? Loki followed him back, kissing him with a quiet passion that made Tony's heart clenched in a funny way. 

 

"Tasha." The archer poked the female lightly in the ribs. "Make it stop." He whined, but was pointedly ignored by the distracted couple. Natasha watched the men kiss sweetly for a couple of seconds before turning back to the archer.

 

"I don't know. I think it's kind of cute." She said with a mischievous smile. 

 

"Ew. Just, ew." Clint mumbled, rigorously rubbing his hands into his eyes until he saw stars. "Is it because they're both hot?" Clint asked, turning to his girlfriend. Natasha didn't answer, only giving him a cryptic smile. From being together for so long, the archer could practically read Natasha's blank face. He gave her a disgusted scowl and turned back to his breakfast. The redhead placed a delicate kiss on his cheek before stealing the bacon off his plate. Clint chuckled softly and gave her thigh a squeeze. 

 

Tony and Loki were too distracted to notice. Loki had just made his way down Tony's throat when a drowsy looking Bruce entered the kitchen. He was followed closely by Thor, who made his way over to the Captain and grabbed a fresh stack of pancakes.

 

"I thank you, Friend Steve, for this is delicious." The Thunderer said, patting the soldier on the back. Steve rubbed the back of his neck, thanking the god for the compliment. Thor then spotted his brother, making his way over to the breakfast bar so he was parallel to Loki. The trickster gave him a tight lipped smile, before turning his attention back to Tony.

 

"Brother, I heard the oddest thing last night." Thor began, already stuffing a pancake in his mouth. Loki cocked an eyebrow, showing his interest. 

 

"I could swear I could faintly hear someone saying your name last night." 

 

"Saying or screaming?" Clint piped in with a cocky grin. The Thunderer shot the archer an odd look before turning to Tony and Loki. The billionaire's cheeks were burning, while Loki wore a smug smile on his face. 

 

"Guess those walls weren't as thick as I thought." Tony grumbled under his breath. Loki chuckled, taking a big bite of his food. 

 

"Yeah, um, that was us." Tony said, awkwardly rubbing his neck. Thor gave him an odd look. "We, were, ah...playing Twister! Yep! That's what we were doing last night."

 

"Twister? I do not understand." Thor said, his eyebrows knitting together. 

 

"Y-yeah. It's a game that takes a certain amount of flexibility and...and, endurance. So if I seem a bit sore today, that's why." Tony finished awkwardly, looking anywhere but Thor's eyes. Thor nodded, taking Tony's word on it. Natasha wasn't as easily fooled, however. 

 

"If you and Loki were playing  _Twister,_ where did the bite mark on your neck come from? Natasha questioned, smiling when she knew she had caught a crucial detail to the lie.

 

"Good question, Natasha! Loki, why don't you answer that one?" Tony urged, elbowing the trickster in the ribs. Loki looked up from his meal, giving Natasha a playful grin.

 

"I tend to bite when I'm losing." The trickster replied, giving a sideways glance to Tony. Tony chuckled, squeezing the trickster's thigh under the table. Loki turned to Thor, smirk in place. 

 

"Thor, if you don't know what we were doing, I feel sorry for Lady Jane." Loki said with a chuckle. Tony poked Loki in the ribs. 

 

"Don't make fun of his thunder down under." He whispered into Loki's ear. 

 

"I'll show you thunder from down under." He whispered back hotly.

 

"Hey, you two, keep it PG!" Bruce said over his cup of tea. Tony grinned at his science bro. He began a conversation with Bruce about an experiment they had been working on together, while the others ate their meals.

 

"So, any idea what happened to J.A.R.V.I.S. last night." Bruce asked after his tea was finished. 

 

"No clue. Nothing makes sense. I had Jay run a scan over the tower, and it doesn't look like he took anything. Who knows how accurate that is though, what with how he got through my A.I." Tony grumbled miserably, taking a large gulp of his lukewarm coffee. "Speaking of not knowing where stuff is, where the hell were you while this was going down?" Tony said irritatedly, turning to his lover. Loki raised an eyebrow at the tone.

 

"I was in your workshop. I assumed you wouldn't want Doom getting his hands on your technology." He said blankly. Tony's irratation dropped. God, Loki did that for him.....

 

"Thanks." He said. The kitchen fell into silence again, tension filling the air. 

 

"Come now, Anthony." Loki said, picking up their plate and setting it in the sink. "I think I know something that will take your mind off this whole 'Doom' matter, at least for several hours." Loki said, grabbing the billionaire by the arm. Tony eagerly followed, shooting a wink at his team before running off after the trickster. They watched him go with varying looks of amusement. 

 

Clint looked back at his fiery haired other half. He noticed the slight suspicion in her eyes, though it wasn't visable to the untrained eye. 

 

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, turning his head in to talk quietly in her ear. She turned to him, eyes steely. 

 

"I don't know. Just, something about his alibi seemed....off." She said quietly, as so none of the others could hear.

 

"Do you think he's lying?" 

 

"I can't say, but I'm going to keep an eye on it."

 

"Hmm... Tony sure knows how to pick 'em."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! New chapter! Kudos and comments appreciated! I also wanted to make a little note here as well about what I did with Clint's dialogue and actions. I want to point out that he is not homophobic, but simply being sassy because it is Tony and Loki. (If that makes sense.) I just wanted to make sure that was clear, just in case someone was wondering. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews and comments are awesome, which makes you awesome! ;) This is my first story in a fandom ever, so please be kind in the comments. :)  
> Until next chapter, stay lovely my dear readers. <3


End file.
